The Revolutionary Son
by The Revolutionary Ronin
Summary: Survival. Life always seems to be about survival. For survival is the law of life. The World dictates that one must self-preserve thy self over preserving the life of others. But I will not bow to a World that asks for survival over living a free man. I was born the World's enemy and I will die the World's Savior. The Grand Adventure begins anew.
1. Prologue:Birth of a Revolutionary Pirate

DISCLAIMER: One Piece and the Cave are not owned by me. They belong to their individual creators and those that hold ownership under copyright.

A rewrite of _Son of a Revolutionist._

0000000

The Revolutionary Son

000 Opening 000

The Cave – Mumford and Sons

0000000

Prologue – World Enemy by Birth

0000000

"Luffy slow down, the restaurant isn't going anywhere," a black haired woman chuckled at her young 5 year old as he tugged at her hand to go faster towards their destination.

"C'mon Mommy, I'm hungry and everyone's waiting for us!" Luffy yelled excitedly as he tugged at her hand.

"Have some patience, we'll be there soon. And how do you know _everyone_ is going to be there?" The woman gave a smile, as her son grew even more excited.

"Because it's my birthday! And I heard you and Makino-nee saying you were going to give me a suprize party!" Luffy said jumping up and down knowing his mother couldn't deny the truth.

"You little rascal, you were supposed to be asleep," Luffy's mother lifted her hand to stifle her chuckles.

"I pretended," Luffy said nonchalantly.

"_Sometimes I think it's a trait that's past down_," the woman thought as a man's tattooed face flashed in her mind, "_Dragon. He's grown up so much. I just wish we could be together to share these moments with Luffy_," a tear rolled down her face that didn't go unnoticed by Luffy.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Luffy asked unsure why his mother was crying.

"Don't worry little one, it's a happy tear. I was remembering someone very dear to me that makes me happy," his mother smiled and scooped Luffy up into her embrace, "You remind me a lot of him."

"Really?! Who is it Mommy?" Luffy asked smiling once more.

The woman once more began their walk to the restaurant, "You'll know one day little one. For now I can see the restaurant," Luffy's reaction caused the woman to once more burst into laughter as he strained to see the restaurant.

"FOOD!"

0o0o0o0

It's empty in the valley of your heart

The sun, it rises slowly as you walk

Away from all the fears

And all the faults you've left behind

The harvest left no food for you to eat

You cannibal, you meat-eater, you see

But I have seen the same

I know the shame in your defeat

0o0o0o0

"LUFFY RUN!" the screams of his mother jolted the now 5 year old boy out of his shock.

His birthday party was more than he could've wished for. Everyone he knew was there, even his Grandfather, the Marine Hero Garp. Food, games, presents, and cake flourished as his birthday was celebrated. The best part was that his Mommy was there and that was all he wanted; to be with his mother. She made all his boo-boos go away, made the scary nightmares hide in the dark, sung him lullabies, and made all the snacks he wanted. Yes, when his mother was with him nothing was scary and everything was happy.

So why? Why was this happening? Why was his mother being hurt? Why did this man have his Mommy pleading to spare their lives? Weren't the Marines the good guys? Wasn't his Grandfather good and funny?

"SHUT UP WOMAN! Your son is going to die before the entire world. And you are going to suffer a fate much worse than death," the man said sniffing the side of her neck, "Oh yes. You'll be begging me all night long."

"Please. Let him live. He's just a boy. He hasn't done anything wrong!" Luffy's mother cried, as she couldn't do anything to protect Luffy but beg for his life. She would've put the Marine in his place, but she and Luffy were surrounded. Her entire home was filled with Marines, a good majority pointing their guns at either her or her son.

"I'm afraid that's impossible Monkey-san. Your son is a sin against the world for even living. He has the blood of Dragon in him and for that one sin alone, is the enemy of the World Government by birth," a Marine dressed in a black suit stepped forward and chuckled at the anger, fear, and sadness settling in the woman's eyes.

"And just who are you do determine that a child is a sin against the world? So his father made a choice that goes against the World Government but that doesn't mean Luffy has. He hasn't even truly experienced the world yet to be its enemy," Luffy's mother spat with disgust.

"Unfortunately it has already been decided: Monkey D. Luffy is to die on the world stage at Marineford and you shall be imprisoned in the depths of Impel Down for the rest of your life or did you think you could disappear by taking on Dragon's name?" the Marine smirked as the woman's eyes widened.

"H-how?" Luffy's mother was in shock. There was no way anyone could've known.

"We always knew. The only reason we couldn't get too you was because of Dragon. Marine, do as you wish with her. Someone grab the boy and let's go. We need to make sure Garp doesn't realize we're here," the Marine turned around only to hit in the face.

"No… no, no, NO, NO! Luffy! RUN! LUFFY I SAID RUN!" his mother tried to egg him on too escape but it was too late.

"MOMMY!" a Marine grabbed Luffy by the scruff of his neck and lifted him up.

"Shut up!" the Marine punched Luffy in the stomach.

Luffy screamed in pain and called for his mother.

Something inside of her snapped. A darkness she thought she had buried long ago resurfaced. Seeing her reason for existing in pain was too much. The weaker Marines never saw their deaths coming.

"Vice Admiral! What do we do?" one of the Marines asked in fear. The Vice-Admiral sighed. He really didn't want to get dirty on this trip. Why did mothers waste so much energy on weak and pathetic children?

"I want all of you to stay out of this. She's known as the 'Shadow of Death,'" The V.A. informed them, "It was believed she had been killed years ago but new Intel revealed she's been alive, living and raising the son of Dragon. Give up now and you may live to see your son's execution."

"I am going to kill all of you for harming him," Luffy's mother glared each of the still alive Marines. Behind her Luffy was in a fetal position crying, "Everything will be fine soon Luffy. Mommy promises."

"A bold claim woman, let's see if your Devil powers can handle my Haki," the V.A. fell into a stance.

"GO TO HELL BASTARD!" Luffy's mother disappeared from view and an explosion engulfed the small home.

0o0o0o0

So tie me to a post and block my ears

I can see widows and orphans through my tears

I know my call despite my faults

And despite my growing fears

But I will hold on hope

And I won't let you choke

On the noose around your neck

0o0o0o0

"L-Luf-fy…" Luffy's mother crawled to where her son had sought refuge, "It's ok baby. Mommy is… here," tears streamed out of her eyes. She knew she didn't have much time left. Her entire body felt numb, pain disappearing long ago during her fight with the Marines, who all now lay dead.

"Mommy," Luffy crawled out of the rubble of his once home. Blood and tears covered his face but he was fine overall. He would live.

"Luffy… can you pr-promise Mommy some… thing?" His mother had finally managed to drag her body next to his and pulled him into her embrace.

"Anything Mommy! Just please don't leave me! Don't leave me alone!" fresh tears fell from his eyes. He was scared. He wasn't supposed to be scared when he was with his Mommy.

"I want… you to live. Live and… make many friends. Promise… th-that one day you'll meet… a girl you'll want to have a family with. And to always brush your teeth and…" there was so many things she want to tell him and make sure he knew, "Always remember that I love you Luffy and I will always be with you in-inside your heart. I…" her voice caught on her tears. This wasn't fair. Why did they have to pay for Dragon's sins? For the World's sins?

"I promise Mommy. Just please don't leave me! PLEASE!" Luffy dug his head into the nook of her neck and chin.

"Shh… shh. It'll be ok. I will always be… with you," she smiled one last time for Luffy and took in her final breath.

Luffy couldn't feel his mother's breathing. In panic he looked up at her smiling face. Blood, dirt, and sweat covered her beautiful face almost making her unrecognizable to the child, "Mommy? Mommy!" Luffy started to shake her but would never get a response from her again, "MOMMY!"

0o0o0o0

So come out of your cave walking on your hands

And see the world hanging upside down

You can understand dependence

When you know the maker's land

So make your siren's call

And sing all you want

I will not hear what you have to say

Cause I need freedom now

And I need to know how

To live my life as it's meant to be

And I will hold on hope

And I won't let you choke

On the noose around your neck

And I'll find strength in pain

And I will change my ways

I'll know my name as it's called again

0o0o0o0

"Ace," Luffy said anger filling his voice as he called out to his brother.

"What Luffy," Ace asked sorrow filling his.

"I want to avenge them. I want to… I want to destroy the World Government!" Luffy cried as he looked at the pathetic make shift grave he and Ace had made for their now dead brother, Sabo.

"The hell are you talking about Luffy?" Ace was upset now. He was in pain over the loss of Sabo as well but do declare something as stupid as that?

"They took my mother from me! And now they've taken Sabo from us! When will it be enough? When will you and I suffer enough for them to stop? I'm sick of it Ace! I want them back! I want to be held by my Mother again and to spar with Sabo!" Luffy struck his fists against the ground in a futile attempt to numb the pain in his heart.

"And just where are we going to get strong enough to destroy the World Government Luffy? Sabo is gone and we can't do anything about it! We don't stand a chance," Ace looked away from his younger brother unable to look him in the eye.

"I know who can train us," Luffy whispered. He never wanted to use this option. He hated the fact that he was even suggesting it, but it was there.

"Yeah and who would that be?" Ace asked, yelling at Luffy.

"The Revolutionary Army," Luffy spoke excitedly.

Ace's eyes widened. Where the hell had he heard about that? "Idiot! We're just kids. No way can we join them. Besides I'm going to be a Pirate! It's our duty as Sabo's brothers to fulfill his dream. We're not going to become Revolutionaries."

"Then we'll be both!" Luffy glared at Ace in defiance, "They can train us Ace! I want to become stronger and stronger and even stronger. I can't lose you too! I want to protect you! I want to be the strongest in the world! I don't care what you say! I'm going to become a Revolutionary and one day I'll come back and get rid of all the Nobles and make it so anyone can become anything they want despite who they were born too!" tears streamed down Luffy's puffy face as he stared stubbornly at Ace.

Calmly, Ace walked over to the younger brother and swiftly brought down his fist into the straw-hat covered head, "Idiot! Who do you think you are, wanting to protect me? I'm the older brother so it's my job to protect you! And like hell am I going to let you run around East Blue looking for the biggest group of world enemies by yourself! Knowing you, you'll fall off whatever pathetic raft you throw together and drown in the first minute!"

Luffy was crouched as he rubbed the sore spot where Ace had struck him, flinching every time Ace raised his voice.

"Luffy, I promise you, I will never die. I'll protect you and never leave you alone again. That old man Garp didn't tell me what happened to your mom but I know that look. I'll become the strongest and together we'll live more free than anyone else ever has and we'll never lose someone we love again," Ace had turned to look out at the sea, the true resting place of his first brother.

"Ace. I'm going to free this world so that everyone can be as free as us."

0000000

Birth of a Revolutionary Pirate.

0000000

Please Review


	2. East Blue Arc Chapter 1

Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by its individual creator and all those that claim ownership under copyright

0000000

The Revolutionary Son

0o0o0o0o0o0

Opening: Life is Beautiful – Sixx A.M.

0o0o0o0o0o0

0o0 East Blue Arc: Chapter 1 – An Abandoned Promise Is Still a Promise 0o0

0o0 New World – Location Unknown 0o0

Luffy looked at the child with fear.

Blood was splattered across the cabin. The sea continued its assault on the A-Class Warship. Silent tears fell. Questioning eyes stared accusingly.

"Oi! Brat what's taking you? Don't tell me that shit Vice-Admiral actually put up a fi-" Barragon LaCross froze at the sight of his best soldier covered in blood, standing above a young girl. Two bodies lay across the room, one male and the other female.

"I... I'm a monster," it was a barely a whisper but Barragon heard it.

"It'll be alright Luffy. We didn't know the bastard had his family with him. You know as well as I do that the things he's done more than justifies our actions. How many children has he orphaned? How many sons and daughters have watched their parents slaughtered in front of them. This is nothing more than karma catching up to an evil man!" Barragon spoke passionately, showing no empathy for the child of his enemy.

"Than what does that make us?" Luffy asked, his eyes never leaving the child's. His blank ebony irises met horrified amber.

"It makes us justice. This is the price we pay! This is what you signed up for! How many other Marines and Sailors have you killed just as brutally as the ones here? We are at war with the world! Did you really think the innocent wouldn't get caught in the middle? You're a soldier for the Revolutionary Army. You're an enemy of the world! Don't let this daughter of what can be described as nothing less than a Demon and a Whore cloud your judgment!" Barragon's words fell on deaf ears.

All Luffy could hear were the cries of a child for his mother. Dead at the hands of what the child could only see as a Devil.

"But how can we be justice if our enemy is justice as well? How can we be justice if we act the same as they do? How can we claim to be justice if all we're doing is causing more pain?" the girl had closed her eyes, more than likely wishing this was all a horrible nightmare.

"War has only ever caused pain. We can't stop that. We can only stay the course and make amends when we set this world free. For now… kill the girl and let's go. She'll be better off dead than left to a life of hatred in her heart."

Luffy tensed. He finally tore his vision away from the girl and once more looked at his blood soaked hands. For the first time, in a long time, he couldn't find reason in killing.

"I am…"

0o0 2 Days Later 0o0

"So you're really abandoning us?" Luffy stopped mid step in the fallen snow, his black coat billowing in the sea breeze as snowflakes fell around him and his straw-hat masking his eyes in shadow.

"I can't do this anymore Karen. I should've never done this," Luffy spoke firmly, not relenting to his feelings for the black-haired girl behind him.

Karen scowled at the Black-haired man's back, "Never done this? NEVER DONE THIS! Is everything we did for nothing then? Does the Revolution mean nothing to you then? Was it all just a lie? Did you even mean what you said?"

"You should forget about that. It'll cause you less heartache," Luffy spoke evenly and emotionlessly.

"Bastard!" Karen moved as fast as she could to get in front of him and slapped the boy she'd fallen in love with as hard as she could, "How could I ever forget? You gave us hope when we had run out of it. You charged forward to certain death and came back without a scratch. You went back for those who fell behind and didn't let a single one die. How could I ever forget how much I love you? And now you're just going to give everything up because a little girl died in the crossfire?"

"I…" Luffy took a deep breath, "I have too. For the last 2 days I haven't been able to sleep. I can't look myself in the mirror. Every time I do I see someone I don't recognize. Every time I close my eyes it's not that Vice-Admiral and his family, it's…" Luffy let his sentence die on his lips.

"It's what? Luffy let me in. Please. I want to help you and all you're doing is breaking my heart," tears began to swell at the edges of Karen's lime greens.

The smell of Mikans began to fill Luffy's nose and a visage of orange locks blurred his vision for just a split-second.

Luffy took his coat off revealing his black suit and red collared shirt with black tie and drew it around Karen, "It's not smart to be out in the snow without something warm on," Luffy moved past her and did nothing to help as the young woman fell to her knees, grief gripping her heart.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I only have one question for you," Honda Takaishi held indifference as he stared at his former Lieutenant.

Luffy gave the silver-haired teen a side-glance before stepping onto the dingy that would take him back to East Blue.

"Just what do you plan on finding back there? You told me your goal was revenge and fulfilling a promise. How could going so far back help you?" Takaishi crossed his arms, waiting patiently.

Luffy proceeded to make his final checks before casting off. Without looking back at the island he'd called home for 6 years of his life, Luffy answered his oldest friend.

"I plan to reclaim my humanity."

The death of Straw-hat of the Revolution spread across the four seas, the Grandline and the New World. Not a single account of the seemingly unstoppable, merciless, monster was correct. He didn't sink on his ship, he wasn't shot, stabbed, be-headed, burned or executed.

No. He died the same night as a little girl, who had pleaded with her parents to let her sail with her father so she wouldn't have to say goodbye to him. A little girl he himself killed.

0o0o0 East Blue – Windmill Village 0o0o0

"You're leaving again aren't you?" Makino asked as she stared down at the young girl sleeping in the darkened room, not turning to look at the young man she had once helped raise.

"…" Luffy didn't answer; he didn't know how to answer without bringing pain to his former caregiver.

"I often remember those days with Shanks and the others. I remember you trying to prove your bravery by cutting yourself under your left eye. I remember how Shanks would laugh at anything he found funny and his fierce protectiveness of those dear to him," Makino smiled as she spoke but frowned at her next words.

"But for all those happy memories he left here, I hate him. I hate that man with all my soul. Not because he's a Pirate or an outlaw. I know that he's a good man and would never seek to harm the innocent. I hate him because of the promise he made with you. I hate seeing the agony in your once pure eyes. I hate seeing you so defeated, so broken. I know your smiles back then were a front to hide the pain of losing your mother, but you were happy. You could laugh and feel joy. But now all you know is pain and death and that breaks my heart," Makino felt her tears slide slowly down her cheeks as she gingerly stroked the girl's hair, "I despise that man for setting you down this path."

Luffy silently watched the woman and child for a moment before deciding to give his goodbyes, "I have to go. Thank you for doing this."

"Luffy, you don't have to leave. The Marines hardly ever come to this side of the island. You have already fought for the World and sacrificed so much. You can live here without ever having to look over your shoulder," Makino had finally turned to look at the teen and gave him pleading eyes, "I don't want you to die."

Luffy merely smiled, a genuine smile, "Until the World Government has my body hanging for display, I'll always have to look over my shoulder. I'm the World's enemy Makino. If I stay here, they'll kill everyone here for hiding me, even those who don't know who I am. And doing this would be pointless. Besides," Luffy looked at the girl, taking in her every feature. Her long brown hair, how her chest rose and dipped with each gentle breath she took in as her body breathed for her in her sleep, and her smooth flawless skin only marred by a long scar that went from her forehead to her jawline and right through her left eye, "I can never make up for the life I stole from her. Not here."

Makino bowed her head, more tears falling from her eyes, "Be careful."

"I will. Besides I'm never going to die, I promise," with that Luffy turned and left in the dead of night, leaving the island he was born on for the final time.

As he approached the docks Luffy saw a visage of a red-haired man placing a straw-hat on a crying boy's head.

"_Promise to return this hat when you've become a reputed Pirate!_"

Luffy slowly lifted his straw-hat from his head and held it in the palm of his hands.

"I think it's about time I made good on that promise, don't you Shanks?" with nothing but the wind's answer Luffy put the hat back on his head and walked to his boat.

A squeaky boy's voice bellowed through the wind, "_I PROMISE TO GATHER A CREW AND BECOME EVEN BETTER THAN YOUR'S! I'M GOING TO BECOME THE KING OF THE PIRATES!_"

The grand adventure begins anew.

0o0o0o0o0o0


	3. East Blue Arc Chapter 2

Disclaimer – One Piece is owned by its individual creator and those who claim ownership under copyright

0000000

The Revolutionary Son

0000000

East Blue Arc: Chapter 2 – Welcome to The New Age! Enter: The Revolutionary Straw-hat Pirate!

0o0 Opening 0o0

Radioactive – Imagine Dragons

0o0o0o0o0o0

Wealth, fame, power.

The man who had acquired everything in this world, the Pirate King, Gold Roger! The words he uttered just before his death drove others to the seas.

"_My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Find it! I left everything this world has to offer there! I left it all in One Piece!_"

So men head for the Grand Line in pursuit of their dreams. The world has truly entered a Great Pirate Era!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Luffy watched with indifference as a small Pirate ship boarded the large cruise ship carrying hundreds of sea-faring passengers from his miniscule boat on the other side of a large whirlpool.

His first instinct was to simply row away. It wasn't his problem and he was no hero, he was a Pirate now. He no longer had a duty to fulfill or orders to obey. He was his own man, a free man. He'd seen the innocent slaughtered before and was sure he'd see more blood spilt over pointless trinkets and prizes for the greed of man.

But something in him had kept him in place. Something was demanding he fight. Something was calling for justice.

"Damn it," Luffy sighed deeply before setting sail.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coby cowered as he watched his fellow crewmates threaten each tourist with rape or death as they slowly took their time collecting valuables from the terrified group of victims. He despised the situation he was in but could do nothing against the Pirate crew or their captain, Alvida.

For 2 years Coby had been forced to work for the terrible group of Pirates as a cabin boy, doing any chore a crewmate was too lazy to do themselves or worship the ground Alvida walked on even just thinking her name left a bad taste in his mouth. Alvida was a grotesque woman, obese beyond imagination, and a temper that made volcanic eruptions seem tame. And Coby had no choice but to praise her beauty lest he face her wrath at the end of her large spiked club.

"Hurry up you damn dogs. We don't need the Fuckin' Navy showin' up!" Alvida's First Mate barked in a deep voice, "Coby!" tensing as the First Mate' eyes gravitated to him the 16 year old saluted.

"Y-y-y-yes!"

"Go make yer self useful and find use some grub for the road. Think you can at least do that right ya damn coward?"

"Yes! Right a-away sir!" Coby fled from the large dining hall as fast as he could in search of a kitchen.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Coby was hopelessly lost. The ship was huge and he had no idea as to where to even begin looking for the kitchen, "If I can't find something to eat for the others, Alvida will have my head!" Opening door after door, Coby could only cry as he only found supply rooms meant to repair the ship.

A single door remained down the hall, "Please be a kitchen," Coby silently prayed he wouldn't have to go look any longer than he already had.

Opening the door, Coby nearly shouted out in joy. Pots, pans, ladles, and gas ranges littered the room looked like pure gold in Coby's eyes.

There was only one problem.

This kitchen had no food.

Running to every pantry, opening every container; Coby couldn't find a single scrap of food.

"They're going to kill me!" Coby held his head in the palm of his hands, tears and sweat rolling down his face.

"And why are we going to kill you?"

Coby froze at the voice. Turning he saw his three usual tormentors in Alvida's crew. Out of all of Alvida's crew these three enjoyed making his life miserable the most.

"Ah… ah… well…" Coby was afraid. He couldn't get his words right. He could see the intent in their eyes. They had been waiting for a chance to hurt him to kill him. The only reason they hadn't yet was because Alvida enjoyed his foot rubs too much to let him come to too much harm before she would put a stop too it.

"Don't be afraid Coby, we're your pals. Just tell us what's wrong and we'll take care of it for ya," one of the Pirates sniggered as a larger one stepped forward.

"Just tell us Coby, you wouldn't want Captain Alvida to find out you did something bad do you? Hehehe" the large man had Coby frozen.

"_Is this where I'm going to die? I didn't even become a Marine. Why did this happen to me?_" Coby began to shut down. No one was going to come to save him. All his tormentors had to do was blame a crew member on the passenger ship had done him in and that they took care of it. Alvida wouldn't even bat an eyelash.

"It's been a fun 2 years kid. Any last words?" the Pirates all grinned as the large Pirate raised his arm to start beating down Coby, "This… is going to be fun!"

"Excuse me, but do you know where the food is?"

All four pirates froze as they turned to see a teen roughly the age of 18 wearing a straw-hat, a red vest, blue shorts and flip-flops casually walk in and start rummaging through the pantries only to be just as disappointed as Coby had been.

"This sucks. I was hoping for a meal before fighting. Can you believe this? A kitchen without food! Chef Moore would be pissed at the sight. Oh well, what can you do? Oh! Right where are my manners? Name's Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet'cha!" Luffy folded his arms and smiled as he greeted the four shocked pirates.

"_Is this guy crazy? He must have a death wish or something!_" Coby, still in shock, just stared at the strange boy, who seemed like he wasn't afraid.

"Oi! Don't greet us! Aren't you scared?!" one of the smaller pirates yelled unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"Umm… not really, should I?" Luffy cocked his head in a confused manner.

"We're PIRATES! You should have run the second you saw us! Don't you know what's going on? We're raiding this ship!" the large Pirate grew a tick mark on his forehead at the sheer stupidity of this kid.

"I know that, but I don't know why I should be scared. After all, I'm here to get rid of you all," the pirates didn't see him move from across the room. He was merely in front of them seconds later, his fist buried deep inside the large Pirate's stomach. Half a second later and Luffy had back-flipped into the air and brought his leg crashing down into the Pirate's head effectively knocking him unconscious.

The two remaining pirates stumbled backwards in shock of the boy's pure speed, "Bastard!" pulling out their swords the two pirates charged ready to cut Luffy into pieces.

Not wanting to see the boy turn into mince-meat, or get cut himself, Coby ducked covering his head with his arms.

Instead of hearing metal meeting flesh he heard the clinging of metal cracking and the thud of blades striking wood. Looking up to see what happened, Coby's jaw dropped as his eyes took in the scene before him.

Looking up he saw the broken blades stuck in the wooden ceiling of the kitchen and the two pirates on the ground staring up at Luffy with fear in their eyes.

"Wh-who are you?!" One of the pirates asked.

"I told you already, I'm Monkey D. Luffy: a Pirate!" Luffy smiled at the title and watched with amusement as the two quickly got up, grabbed their unconscious friend, and ran for their lives.

Coby was still in shock, even when Luffy began waving his arm in front of his face, "Oi? Hello? Anybody home?"

"A-ah!" Coby fell backwards as he finally came back to reality and began scooting away from the now known pirate, "Stay away from me!"

"Hey, it's ok. I heard what those guys were planning to do to you. I came in here to save you. I may be a pirate but I'm not like them. We should also probably re-locate, don't want to be around here when they come back with more of their friends," Luffy smiled as he helped the scared boy off the ground, "So what's your name?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"You walked onto the wrong ship and became a slave to Alvida huh?" Luffy asked as he happily chomped away on apples he'd found in a store room where he and Coby were hiding for the moment.

"Yes, it was supposed to just be a fishing trip but the boat I got on was owned by Alvida the Woman Pirate. I've spent the last 2 years doing chores and anything else the crew doesn't want to do," Coby lamented.

"Why didn't you try escaping?" Luffy asked as he took a bite out of his apple.

"Are you kidding?! I would be caught for sure! No, no, no, absolutely no way would it have bee-" Coby was cut off be a painful bop to his head. Immediately Coby clutched his head, "Why did you hit me?" the purple-haired teen cried pathetically.

"Because," Luffy merely said, "Besides I think you needed it."

"How could being hit be something I need?!" Coby yelled out in anger.

"So you'd stand up for yourself."

"Huh?" Coby looked on in confusion.

"Pain is the world's greatest teacher, the best motivator, and the only way to become strong," Luffy said as he stood up from his seated position and dusted his shorts off, "Pain is how we know we're alive. Pain lets us know that there is still hope."

"I still don't get it," Coby was more confused. How could pain give you hope? Pain is what you felt when you're about to die.

"Shihihihihi, it wouldn't be a lesson if you immediately got it. Some things are meant to be experienced. Well, I guess I better go take care of Alvida and get out of here before the Navy shows up," Luffy jumped up and began going for the door only for Coby to grab onto his arm.

"NO! You may have been able to beat those other guys but Alvida is too strong! There's no way, no way, absolutely no way!" Once more Coby felt pain shoot through his skull and stumbled backwards and fall on his ass.

"Do you have a dream Coby?" Luffy asked, his straw-hat shadowing his eyes.

"Y-yes."

"What is it?"

"I-I want to become a Marine and capture bad guys!" Coby's eyes widened as he vocalized his dream for the first time in 2 years.

"And how do you plan to accomplish that if you aren't willing to fight for it? If you aren't willing to even run away from pirates, what makes you think you're brave enough to fight them to the death?"

"I… I…" Coby didn't know how to answer. He had dreamed night after night of escaping Alvida's grasp, joining the Marines, and capturing the ugly hag that had made his life hell, but not once had he ever devised a plan to escape. Not once had he thought about fighting or killing the Pirate crew he was a slave too. Not once had he ever thought about being defiant. He'd just hoped that one day someone would save him.

"My dream is to become the Pirate King," Coby's eyes widened even more as Luffy pronounced his impossible dream, his voice seemed to fail him as his jaw dropped, "I know what that means. I have to sail to the end of the Grand Line and find One Piece. I know the dangers and I know I may die in pursuit of something that may not even exist but I'll never know until I try. It's not about whether I can or not. I'm doing it because I want to. I've decided to be the King of the Pirates, and if I die fighting for that, that's fine with me."

With nothing else left to say Luffy left Coby in the dark store room.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Captain!"

"Huh?" Alvida rotated her large body as two of her lackeys came running from below deck of the passenger ship pulling another one of her pirates by the legs who looked unconscious, "What the hell happened?"

"Captain, monster!" one of the pirates shouted as he tried to catch his breath causing Alvida to misunderstand what he'd said.

"What did you just call me?!" Alvida barked angrily as she threw her giant iron club at the three smacking the unconscious one as he rose briefly escaping his dreams squarely in the chest, sending him flying through the upper deck railing and off into the sea.

"I believe the Dog was speakin' of someone else Captain," Alvida's first mate spoke as he crossed his arms in amusement.

"He better, or both of 'em will know the meaning of what 'monster' is," Alvida ground her teeth together, "WELL?! OUT WITH IT!"

"Y-yes! There's some rogue Pirate aboard. He said he's here to get rid of us!"

"What?" Alvida yelled.

"It could be that devil bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro, Captain," Alvida's first mate noted, "Rumors do put 'im out in this area."

"Roronoa Zoro," Alvida said the name slowly, "Heh, I 'spose we'll find out if the stories about 'im are true or bullshit now won't we boys. I want the half you bastards to finish loading the loot and the other half on the search for Roronoa!"

"Yes ma'am!" Alvida's men shouted as they chose who would load and who would begin the search.

"Um… who's Roronoa?"

Alvida's first mate heard the question and sighed before answering, "Geez, where have ya been? Roronoa Zoro is an upstart bounty hunter. He's ruthless with his three sword style and rumors are claiming him to be some kind of devil of the sea."

"Wow! He sounds like an interesting guy. Maybe I'll ask him to join my crew. Thanks for telling me!"

All of the pirates froze as they all finally bothered to look at who had asked the question. Coby's tormentors began to sputter and point at the man.

"C-c-aap-tain! That's him, that's the monster!"

"Eh? This puny guy? He doesn't seem to be Zoro," Alvida smirked at Luffy's lanky form, "Heh, he doesn't look like much to me."

"And you're too much to look at. How can you be a pirate and still be so chunky?" Luffy asked causing the jaws of all of Alvida's crew to drop.

"He must have a death wish or something?"

"Oh man, Captain's club is going to get all bloody again."

"This isn't good. Captain's going to destroy the ship!"

Alvida could barely hold her rage, "You little shit!" Alvida raised her club and swiftly brought it down where Luffy was standing who seemed to have been crushed beneath it, leaving a giant whole in the deck, "Heh, some monster he was."

"Oi! It's not nice to call someone a monster when you could be described as one as well," looking over to the mast the Alvida pirates saw Luffy leaning against it casually without a scratch on him.

"How the… KILL HIM!" Alvida barked as the entire crew pulled out their pistols and began shooting Luffy.

Luffy merely stood and took each shot until every pistol was out of ammo.

Coby watched from behind the door that led to the lower decks as he watched Luffy die, "_I told him. I told him Alvida was too strong. It was impossible from the start!_"

"You all done?" again Alvida's entire crew stared wide eyed as Luffy lifted his head with a giant grin on his face. It wasn't until they studied his body closely that they noticed he hadn't been hurt in the least. His clothing didn't even have a single bullet hole, "I'll take your silence as a yes."

"What the hell is this guy?"

"How is he still alive?"

"What happened to all of our bullets!?"

"Just who in the hell are you?" Alvida finally asked, eyeing the teen suspiciously.

"Me?" Luffy's grin grew wider, "I'm the future King of the Pirates!" in a flash Luffy's fist was buried deep in Alvida's fat and sent her flying into her unfortunate crew who had surrounded her.

Not losing a beat Luffy dodged a well-aimed sword meant to behead him as some of the more experienced pirates regained their courage and charged forward.

Spinning from his dodge Luffy planted his fist in a Pirate's face and quickly crouched in time to miss 3 swords thrust at his torso. Going with his momentum, Luffy swept kicked the 3 pirates surrounding him before jumping high enough to land on another charging Pirate and force his face into the deck.

Coby watched in awe as Luffy systematically took down Alvida's crew. The men he'd deemed as to powerful to ever be taken down looked like children trying to beat up their joking father on a hot afternoon. It didn't even look like Luffy was really trying. In fact it looked like he was enjoying himself.

However, the tide of the fight began to change as Luffy was slowly becoming overwhelmed by sheer number. Coby could tell that Luffy was tiring out. He was getting slower, the enemy blades were getting closer and closer to slicing through his skin. Coby's hope was beginning to die out. He'd really thought that Luffy could do it. That what he'd said to him would somehow mean something.

Luffy managed to break away from the encirclement and gave a disappointed pout, "Man, it was fun at first but this is getting boring!"

Alvida had managed to wiggle her way back to her feet and glared at the lone pirate, "Boring!? If you're so bored why don't you come over here and let me end your boredom with my club!" Alvida swung her giant club around in show, striking the deck to show off its destructive capabilities.

"Shihihihi! You should be careful about swinging around so much iron like that," Luffy suggested as he once again grinned.

"Oh? And why is that?" Alvida smirked cockily.

"Because," Luffy's body began to glow a blinding yellow, "You never know when lightning might strike!"

"What the he-AHHHHHHHHHH!" Alvida gave a blood curdling cry as Luffy's arm turned into a lightning bolt and connected its self to her club for 15 solid seconds before a loud popping noise sent Alvida flying into the distance.

Everyone's jaw had become a part of the wooden deck as Luffy's arm retracted itself and retook the shape of a human arm.

"Oh yeah! I think one of you guys had asked what had happened to your bullets that hit me," Luffy smiled, almost evilly, at the remaining Alvida pirates.

"Eh?" was the collected question amongst the pirates.

"I don't really use pistols so you guys can have it all back: Bolt-Bolt!" Luffy raised his arms as if he were holding dual pistols and shaped his hands into the form of guns as a light began to form at the tip of his fingers.

Realizing what he meant the pirates all scrambled back to their own ship in order to escape the oncoming attack.

"Machine Gun!"

Electrically charged bullets shot forth and began pumping themselves into the fleeing pirates. Several dropped to the ground, dead by their own bullets, while others were either lucky enough to not get hit or felt 10,000 volts pump through the bullet wound effectively cauterizing the wound and rendering them paralyzed.

Upon seeing Alvida's ship sail away, Coby disbelievingly walked onto the deck and felt his knees give out upon reaching where Luffy stood, watching the pirates sail away.

"L-Luffy? Who… what are you?" Coby finally asked after a moment of gathering his courage.

Luffy simply chuckled, "When I was a kid I ate the Bolt-Bolt Fruit and became a lightning man!" Luffy demonstrated by turning is right index finger into pure electricity.

"You-you mean the rumors are true!? The devil fruit really exist!" Coby didn't know how much more he could take.

"Yep!" Luffy smiled childishly.

It became silent after that, Luffy enjoying his small victory and Coby trying to wrap his mind around everything that had just transpired.

"_Is this real? Am I just dreaming? Can I… can I really be free?_" it was at that moment that Coby finally realized something. He was free. After 2 long years, he was free.

"I'm free. I'm free! I'm FREE!" Coby cried tears of joy as he shouted his freedom. Rounding on Luffy, Coby glomped the elder teen in a hug, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Oi! Oi! Don't do that," Luffy roughly shoved Coby off of him, "Geez. You don't need to thank me."

"Of course I do! You set me free! I can finally make my dream come true! I no longer have to fear Alvida's ugly ass face ever again!"

"What was that Coby!?" fear shot through Coby's spine as he turned to see a puffy-haired, pissed off Alvida climb back aboard the passenger ship, "Well you little shit? I'm waiting!"

"I… I…" Coby jaw open and closed like a fish out of water.

"_It's not about whether I can or not. I'm doing it because I want to. I've decided to be the King of the Pirates, and if I die fighting for that, that's fine with me."_

"I said I no longer have to fear your ugly ass face ever again you fucking bitch! I am going to join the Navy and become a Marine! And then I'm going to beat up pirates! I'm going to become a Marine and capture your fat ass and throw it in jail!"

"You ungrateful brat! I'm going to kill you!" Slowly running forward her arms outstretched, aimed to wring Coby's neck, Alvida breathed heavily as she lost all common sense to her rage.

Coby cowered as the large woman got ever closer, but he had no regrets now, "_I said it. I finally fought for my dream. I finally proved that I'm not scared to die fighting!_"

"That was well said Coby. I'll take care of the rest," looking to Luffy, Coby watched as the man calmly walked at a similar pace Alvida was charging, "Bolt-Bolt Pistol!" Luffy's arm once more transformed into electricity and shot forth at Alvida's heart, electrocuting the woman until she dropped to the ground unconscious, "She should stay down this time," Luffy smiled as his changed back.

"Luffy… I-" Coby was cut off by Luffy raising his hand to silence him.

"Like I said there's no need to thank me. I came to help simply because I could. I had no intention of really saving this ship or its passengers. I was just looking for a way to pass the time. I'm not a hero so don't treat me like one, ok?" Luffy grinned as Coby seemed to understand.

"Anyway I think it's time for me to go!" Luffy laughed as he began walking to the railing lining the edge of the deck.

"Go? Why?" a sharp whistling sound and three explosions in the water surrounding the ship was Coby's answer.

"Navy finally showed up! Though they're a little off," Luffy pointed toward the still seeable pirate ship sailing as fast as it could, "Anyway, bye!" Luffy jumped over the railing causing Coby to run up and check that he was ok.

Looking over he saw Luffy land on a small boat with a single sail and a tiny Jolly Roger that had a straw-hat and seemed to almost be grinning like Luffy, "Luffy! Thank you! I promise… I promise to become a hero of the Marines! I won't waste this chance you've given me! And one day… one day I'll catch you, King of the Pirates!"

Luffy turned as he unfurled his sail and grinned up at Coby, "You can try! Shihihihi!"

With that, Luffy looked to the horizon, excitement filling his heart knowing that the race was on.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Vice-Admiral!" The Marines all saluted as the white-suit clad Vice-Admiral stepped aboard the passenger ship. A dog shaped hoody adorned his head as he returned the salute before turning to his first in command.

"What happened, Major?"

"Sir! All of the passengers and crew were rounded up and locked into the ballroom. None of them seem to know what happened other than a fight breaking out and some loud explosions. Some thought they heard thunder."

"I see. So no one aboard knows what happened?"

"No sir. We're speculating that a mutiny took place."

"You're so sure," the Vice-Admiral asked as he walked around the deck, taking notice of burn marks that seemed eerily familiar.

"Sir!" two Marines came forth holding a young boy in their arms. The boy didn't seem like much. He wore a simple white button up shirt, navy-blue pants, and had a dopey looking face with giant round glasses making him look even wimpier, "We found him down below deck. He claims to know what happened."

"Oh? Well then?" the Vice-Admiral dwarfed Coby far more than Alvida could ever hope too. Unlike Alvida who's mass made her look like a giant pile of gelatin, this man was tall and full of confidence forged through years of service and fighting.

Finding his courage Coby began his tale.

At the end, all of the Marines had a scared look on their face except for the Vice-Admiral and the Major.

"Sir, if this boy is telling the truth than that means…" The Major trailed off not wanting to voice his words lest they be true.

"Tell me boy, do you know just who it is that saved you?" the Vice-Admiral asked.

"N-no. He only told me his name was Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy," Coby was confused. Why were all these Marines looking so scared?

"I suppose all that time on that pirate ship would prevent you from hearing about the death of one of the World Government's most feared enemies, the death of the Revolutionary Straw-hat!"

Coby's eyes widened at that name. Even on Alvida's ship, the Revolutionary Army was always talked about whenever they did something outrageous or convinced a country to recede from the World Government. In the last 3 years a lot of talk was about a revolutionist that appeared from nowhere and had become famous for killing hundreds of Marines. There were even rumors he had made a deal with the devil so that he could never die and preyed on Marines to use in some blood ritual. Coby just couldn't see the jovial Luffy sacrificing blood at some alter. It just didn't fit him.

Reaching into his suit's jacket the Vice-Admiral pulled out a wanted poster and unrolled it to show Coby the bounty it contained.

Coby stared in shock as he recognized the straw-hat sitting atop raven locks and the grinning face of Luffy in a black suit with a red dress shirt buttoned all the way up and black tie.

However what shocked him even more was the bounty price: 250,000,000 belli stared back at him. He had vowed to capture a man worth 250,000,000 belli.

"He seems to recognize him Vice-Admiral," the Major said as he looked between the boy and wanted poster, "But it makes no sense for him to be all the way in East Blue. Not to mention his absence for an entire year is highly irregular as well."

"Shahahaha! It's easy to understand Major. Straw-hat has left the Revolutionary Army to pick up piracy. It seems he wishes to make a new name for himself. Send word immediately to all East Blue bases and tell them to be on alert for a young man in his late teens wearing a red vest and straw-hat. That boy won't get away from me that easily!"

"And the boy sir, what should we do with him? He did serve on a Pirate's ship for 2 years," the Major pointed down at Coby who realized what the Major meant.

"Please!" Coby bowed before the Vice-Admiral and looked up at the man with determination in his eyes, "It's been my dream since I was little to become a Marine! I know I'm not the bravest or the strongest but I made a promise that I would become a great hero of the Marines and capture the man who will become the future King of the Pirates! I will do whatever you tell me to do! I spent 2 years in hell fearing for my life every single day! I don't want to be scared anymore! I want to be strong and protect those who have no one to save them!"

For a moment all the Marines looked to their Vice-Admiral positive that he would turn the pathetic boy down.

"Shahahahahaha! So you want to be a Marine eh? Your eyes, you remind me of another young kid with a dream similar to yours," a young boy with a crescent like scar under his left eye and a straw-hat hanging around his neck as he happily ate flashed through the Vice-Admiral's mind, "If you think serving a bunch of pirates was hell, I'll more than happily prove you wrong boy! From this day on, you're a Marine and a Marine's home is hell!"

Coby couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He was a Marine. He was really going to become a defender of justice!

"Vice-Admiral Garp this is highly unregular! We don't even know-" the Major was cut off by Garp.

"It's not our place to crush the dreams of the young who wish to make their world a better place Major. Besides we'll see just how much he still wants to be a Marine once _I_ start his training. Then we'll see what he's made of. Until then, you two!" Garp looked at the two Marines who'd brought Coby before him.

"Sir!" the two saluted within seconds of being addressed.

"Go find him a bunk back aboard the ship. I need to go find out why this ship had left port without a naval escort," with their orders given the two Marines dragged Coby back to the Navy ship to begin his life as a Marine.

Garp's Major silently fell in-step behind him and the two disappeared as they were led to where the Captain of the passenger ship was.

"_Luffy… you sure do manage to befriend the weird ones_," Garp thought unable to keep his chuckling in control as he thought about the grandson he hadn't seen in over a decade.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ending: Otherside featuring Fences - Macklemore x Ryan Lewis

0o0o0o0o0o0

And so it begins. The revolutionary son sets sail in search of a new crew and new adventures as he returns to the Grand Line to become the King of the Pirates.

Nearly 2 years ago I posted _Son of a Revolutionist_ and didn't realize what exactly I had. Just as Luffy, I'm back 2 years later ready to restart that grand adventure in _The Revolutionary Son_ with new powers, new crew members, and of course new twists that will revolutionize a world enslaved.

Whether you loved it, hated it, despise it, or can't get enough of it your thoughts are always welcomed. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. The more feedback I get, the more I can make changes and improve the story.

'Till next time,

The Revolutionary Ronin


	4. East Blue Arc Chapter 3

Review Responses:

Now normally I don't do this type of stuff at the beginning of a chapter but seeing as I've changed a fundamental thing without saying so, I'll go ahead and break my usual opening to a chapter.

The Enel question: What's his power now that Luffy has lightning? Well to be honest I'm not too sure yet. I literally gave Luffy the Lightning-Lightning Fruit on impulse. As I was writing I was giving Luffy some pretty good speed during the fight and the thought just popped into my head: fucking lightning. I think I debated over it for about 5 minutes and even considered posting a poll to feel out how everyone felt about Luffy having a new power but said fuck it. A poll would take too long and as I said I want a fresh start and nothing is fresher than a new ability. Not only that but I've also come up with a few ideas that I can incorporate between Luffy and Ace now that they both have an elemental fruit. Going back to Enel, I have a few ideas that I don't want to say just yet since that's a long way off but if you have an idea feel free to let me know. Who knows I might go with it.

To apocalypse24: thanks for reminding me about that. I think I removed all the mentioning of the gomu-gomu no mi. There was only one in chapter 1 but if anyone else sees the word rubber or gomu let me know please. It's much appreciated.

To avengeme: Yes the canon crew is still in and no there will be no OC crewmembers. The only new crewmembers will be canon characters I felt would've made excellent straw-hats. The only OC characters will be Revolutionaries seeing as we only know about 5 characters that belong to the Revolutionary Army and as they already belong to a group will not be joining Luffy. I like Oda's idea of having a small crew but feel a crew of 11(that's including Luffy as he wants 10 others) is just too small so I may aim closer to 15 or 17(not including Luffy).

I'm also really happy that you guys like where I'm taking the rewrite. As for other reviews that were posted prior to this chapter's release I'll get to them in the next chapter.

Disclaimer – One Piece is owned by its individual creator and those who claim ownership under copyright

0000000

The Revolutionary Son

0000000

East Blue Arc: Chapter 3 – The Devil Pirate Hunter! Enter: Roronoa Zoro!

0o0 Opening 0o0

Radioactive – Imagine Dragons

0o0o0o0o0o0

Wealth, fame, power.

The man who had acquired everything in this world, the Pirate King, Gold Roger! The words he uttered just before his death drove others to the seas.

"_My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Find it! I left everything this world has to offer there! I left it all in One Piece!_"

So men head for the Grand Line in pursuit of their dreams. The world has truly entered a Great Pirate Era!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Luffy strolled down the busy street of the Naval island at a casual pace; his old Lieutenant's coat covered his form in a black shadow and his trusty straw-hat masked his facial features, "_I really should've left that ship to Alvida's crew_," Luffy lamented as he remembered the alert he'd managed to wiretap with his transponder snail.

"_This is a level RED alert to all East Blue bases! Repeat this is a level RED alert to all East Blue bases! Urgent update on the Revolutionary Straw-hat! As of 5 minutes ago he has officially been confirmed to have been spotted in the East Blue! Repeat, the Revolutionary Straw-hat has been spotted in the East Blue! All bases are to be on alert for a young man in his late teens, wearing a red vest and a straw-hat with a crescent scar under his left eye! It is advised to NOT engage the target! I repeat do NOT engage the target! Report the target only! Vice-Admiral Garp is in pursuit! I rep-_" the voice had been cut as Luffy cut the wiretap.

"_Tch! That old man is still trying to dictate my life. He knows just as well as I do that the Navy would sooner hang me than turn me into a Marine_," Luffy sighed as he turned into the restaurant he'd seen from down the street and immediately headed for the bar.

"Hi!" the voice of a young girl brought Luffy out of his own world and looked down to his side to see big brown eyes staring at him with a pen and pad in her hands, "What will it be?"

It took all of Luffy's will power not to let loose the contents of his stomach then and there. Visions of blood and eyes filled with fear clouded his mind as the girl gave him a confused look.

"You ok Mister?" the young girl looked almost exactly like _her_; she even had twin pigtails in a similar fashion.

"Y-yeah," Luffy managed to get out before an older woman approached from behind the bar.

"Rika! What did I tell you about taking orders at the bar? Go on, there other customers waiting for you," the woman sighed tiredly as the girl simply nodded and ran off, "I'm sorry if she bothered you. You ok though? You look a little pale," the woman noticed as Luffy turned his attention to her.

"I'm fine. And she wasn't a bother."

"That's good. So what are you having today?" the bartender asked with a polite smile.

"Sake and a bowl of rice with beef," the woman nodded as she memorized the simple order, "Also perhaps you've heard of a Pirate Hunter that I'm looking for."

"A Pirate Hunter? Is there a pirate crew you need taken down? You realize you're on a Naval island right? I'm sure they could deploy a detachment out for you," the woman smiled nervously at the mysterious looking man. The way his straw-hat shaded his eyes and his heavy coat prevented her from detailing what exactly he looked like besides his skin and shaggy raven locks.

"Heh, no the Navy wouldn't be able to help me. You see I'm looking to start a sailing crew and having someone that can take on pirates would be beneficial to have and I wouldn't need to call in the Navy should we run into pirates."

"Oh. Well what's the name of this Pirate Hunter you're looking for?"

"Roronoa Zoro. The rumors say he was last seen on this island."

Silence fell over the restaurant.

"Y-you're looking for Roronoa Zoro?" the bartender stammered as she looked at Luffy in disbelief.

"Yes."

"I'm afraid you may be too late."

"Why's that?"

"It started 3 weeks ago…"

0o0o0 Naval Base - Crucifixion Yard 0o0o0

"What do you want?" Roronoa Zoro opened his eyes and took in the image of a man in a black coat and a straw-hat on his head.

"Nothing much," the Straw-hat said as he continued to look at the tied up Pirate Hunter.

"Well get lost, you're annoying," Zoro gruffed out.

The man ignored him, "You know what you're doing is pointless right?"

"What did you say?" Zoro's black bandana seemed to intensify the glare he sent to his unwanted companion.

"Sacrificing yourself like this. It's pointless," the man said once more.

"And just how is this pointless? I just need to survive 10 more days and I'll be set free," Zoro stated almost smugly.

"If the Navy doesn't perceive you as a threat maybe."

"Who are you? And just why do you care what happens to me?" Zoro asked with suspicion in his eyes.

"Me? Shihihi, I'm a Pirate of course!" Luffy finally let Zoro take in his grinning face, "And I think you and I were destined to meet!"

"You do realize I'm a Pirate Hunter right?"

"Of course!"

"Then why did you tell me you're a pirate?"

"Because, I think you and I could turn this world upside down together! Shihihi!" Luffy grinned like a madman.

"What the hell are you talking about? Turn the world upside down together? What makes you think I'm gonna join a criminal like you? I have a reputation to uphold."

"Some reputation, Devil Pirate Hunter," Luffy smirked, knowing he'd outwitted the other man, "Most people fear your name just as much as they do any Pirate's."

"People can say whatever they want about me, but I've never done a single thing in this life that I regret. I'll survive this ordeal and then I'll do whatever I want!"

"That's too bad, because I've already decided you're going to join my crew!"

"What!? You can't just decide on your own!" Zoro yelled with disbelief.

"Sure I can, I'm a pirate remember?"

"Why the hell are you even interested in me?"

"I met the Bartender and girl you saved by taking their place out here on the crucifixion field. They told me about Marine Captain Morgan and his son Helmeppo, how they've been ruling over this island like Kings and demanding respect and loyalty just for being in their presence. They told me how you saved them from Helmeppo's wolf when you had no reason to. A man like you is hard to come by, Roronoa Zoro. I don't care why you helped or if it was even your intention to or not but you still did it. Like I said earlier, I think we were destined to meet."

"Excuse me!"

"Huh?" both Pirate and Hunter directed their attention at the small voice off to Luffy's side.

"Umm… I-I made these for you!" the young girl, Rika from the restaurant Luffy had been to, held two rice balls out in her small hands, "I know you haven't eaten since you were tied up here so I thought I'd make these for you."

"You got a death wish kid? Scram," Zoro looked down at the girl in slight shock and though he would never voice it appreciation.

"I've… never really made them before, but I did my best so I think they're fine," Rika did her best to not let Zoro's words get to her. She knew that he was only trying to protect her since aiding a criminal was against the law, "_But he's not the criminal. It's the Morgans who are the criminals those big meanies!_"

"Listen kid, I'm not hungry. Now stop pissing me off and get out of here!" Zoro was beginning to sweat, "_If she's seen out here, this whole deal with that coward would've been for nothing._"

"But-"

"I don't care! Now beat it before I kick your ass little girl!"

Luffy watched the exchange with mild interest, doing his best not to look at Rika.

"No one likes a bully, Roronoa Zoro!" the new voice caused all three to look toward the gate of the crucifixion grounds to see 2 marines escorting a blond-haired man wearing an expensive looking purple suit who was smirking smugly.

Luffy lowered his head, allowing his straw-hat to cover his features.

"You seem to be doing spectacular Zoro," the Blond said sarcastically, holding his smirk as he thumbed the open collar of his silk red shirt, "And what do you have there little girl? Ooh! I do love rice balls, why I don't mind if I do!" without permission the Blond snatched one of the rice balls for himself.

"Hey, that isn't for you!"

"Bleh! It's too sweet! Rice balls are supposed to be salty! You put too much sugar in it!" the Blond marine, supposedly, yelled before striking the other rice ball out of Rika's hands and started stomping on it.

"No!" Rika began to cry as she watched all her hard work go to waste, "_I thought they would taste better sweet_."

"It's too bad," the Blond placed a hand on his forehead in a dramatic fashion, "Those who help a criminal in anyway will be executed. Signed Marine Captain Morgan," Rika's pupils shrunk as she realized her fate, "It seems my father is as unforgiveable as ever. Mari-"

"Helmeppo sir!" the two marines were shocked to say the least as the man in the straw-hat had suddenly _appeared_ in front of Captain Morgan's son and flatly punched the arrogant and self-praising man across the field. It didn't look like he was going to get back up.

"What an annoying voice," the two marines felt chills run down their spines at the cold voice, "Grab him and get lost before I change my mind about killing the three of you."

The two marines wasted no time in 'tactfully retreating,' picking up Helmeppo only as an afterthought of what Captain Morgan would do to them should he learn they left his son to die.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Zoro glared as Luffy began untying him from the post he'd been tied to for the last 3 weeks.

"If that Marine Captain will execute someone for _helping_ a criminal, which apparently you're being classed as one, what do you think he's going to do to a criminal he already has locked up? Deal with his son or not, Morgan doesn't sound like a man who cares," Luffy managed to untie Zoro's left arm and smiled in success.

Zoro meanwhile mulled over the pirate's words, "_I hate to admit it but he's right. The people here jumped at Morgan's name just as much as they did when I asked for rumors of pirates. Tch, it seems like I don't have much choice if I want to get off this damn island with my life_," Zoro stretched as Luffy finished untying him, "Listen up! I'm not joining you. My path is the road that leads to the title of the world's Greatest Swordsman and not a pitiful life of plundering. However, for now, until we get off this island and go our separate ways I'll work with you."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I am… Great!"

"Yes sir, you're right Captain Morgan sir!" the lone Marine, ordered with protecting the captain, saluted.

"And yet the taxes we collect are nowhere near the level of my greatness," Marine Captain Morgan took a long drag on the vintage cigar from his personal collection.

"Yes sir, I suppose the people's wallets aren't as deep as of late sir."

"The issue isn't about how deep their pockets are it's their level of respect for me," Morgan blew the smoke from his body feeling the pleasure of having tobacco in his body leave him.

"Captain!" the doors to Morgan's office flew open and several marines flooded in.

"What is it?" Morgan asked in annoyance as he had been enjoying his time alone to bask in his own presence.

"Sir! We have an emergency! The pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro, whom your son detained, has been set free by an unknown enemy. This same man also rendered your son unconscious when he stumbled upon him setting Roronoa free."

"So what are you all doing here? GET OUT THERE AND KILL THEM ALREADY!" Morgan was positive he'd die of an ulcer from his men's stupidity.

"Sir, there's another issue."

"And that is?"

"Sir, the two Marines escorting Helmeppo just confirmed the unknown enemy is the Revolutionary Straw-hat."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Luffy watched as Rika ran back home from atop the wall surrounding the Marine base before jumping down next to Zoro, "We should probably get out of here. I'm pretty sure the base has been alerted by now."

"Well you did let those marines go," Zoro remarked, unimpressed by Luffy's stupidity of letting an enemy get away.

"I didn't want them anywhere near Rika. She could've easily been hurt if one of them had gotten lucky."

"Still doesn't change our situation. Besides we can't go yet."

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked tilting his head in confusion.

"That bastard son took my katana from me when he had me tied up. I can't leave without them," there was no room for argument. Luffy could see that.

"Alright, well any ideas as to where they could be?"

"They could've been put in the armory or he kept them for himself to show off."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to ask him won't we?" Luffy chuckled as he threw his arms behind his head and began walking toward the center of the Marine base.

0o0o0 Naval Base - Main Training Yard 0o0o0

"Sir, are you sure this is wise? Straw-hat is infamous for killing marines and the alert ordered we contact Vice-Admiral Garp should he be seen and to avoid him," Morgan's glare nearly caused the Marine who'd spoken to faint.

"I don't care who this Straw-hat is compared to me, Axe-hand Morgan, he is nothing," Morgan raised his infamous arm, "And if I capture him when even the _Hero_ of the Marines couldn't my greatness will only increase!"

"But sir, this is a Revolutionary! A man who's been to the New World! Just to even make it there is seen as nearly impos-" the Marine didn't even feel the axe cut through his neck as his blood began to squirt from his esophagus and his headless corpse drop to the ground.

"Lieutenant!" a few of the lower ranked marines were shocked at Morgan's cruelty.

"Anyone else here a spineless coward!?" Morgan asked as the rest of his marines remained quiet, too afraid to voice their outcries against him, "Listen! In this world titles are what matter! It was through my strength that allowed me to rise to the title of Captain and that makes me the highest rank here! Thus I can do no wrong, am I right!?"

"Yes sir!" all of the marines saluted.

"Excuse me, but where's the infirmary?"

The saluting marines gulped at the sudden question.

"Who said that!?" Morgan asked eyeing each marine individually.

An arm rose from behind the group of marines, "I did!"

"Get up here!" at Morgan's command every marine scrambled out of the way so that the poor man could face his fate.

Upon seeing the moron stupid enough to ask where the infirmary was jaws had begun to drop as Roronoa Zoro slowly walked forward as if he didn't care he was completely surrounded.

"Roronoa Zoro, I don't know what you're planning with Straw-hat but know in my presence your plan will fail!" Morgan yelled as he pointed his axe-arm toward the bounty hunter.

"Eh? Straw-hat? If you mean the weirdo who set me free, all I know is he wants to make a Pirate crew," Zoro smirked, "Otherwise I have no idea as to what you're talking about. Now where the hell is the infirmary? I have some unfinished business with your son, Marine Captain Morgan."

"So even the great Pirate Hunter knows of my greatness! I don't care what business you have with my pathetic son, you are going to die here and now! Men, aim and fire!"

0o0o0 15 Minutes Ago 0o0o0

"Where the hell did Zoro go?" Luffy looked up and down the corridor he'd been running down and had realized it had gotten far too quiet for two people running beside one another to be, "Oh well, I guess I'm heading to the infirmary myself."

"W-who are you!?"

"Hmm?" Luffy turned and saw a group of 5 marines with mops and buckets in their hands, "Oh great! Maybe you guys can help me; you see I'm looking for the infirmary. I punched this guy Helmeppo really hard and I think he was sent to wherever your medical bay is located since last I saw he was unconscious. He has my crew mates' swords and we can't leave here until he has them back. So if you could point me in the right direction that would be helpful!" Luffy smiled the whole time, completely ignoring their terrified looks.

Completely oblivious, right behind Luffy was his own wanted poster.

2 marines fainted, 1 begged for his life, and the other 2 ran.

"Geez, what's their deal? You!" Luffy pointed at the Marine who was still conscious and had remained.

"Y-yes!" the Marine

"Take me to Helmeppo please!"

"Uh right this way!" the Marine started back the way Luffy had come from.

"Man and I was so sure he would be in the direction I was going," Luffy pouted at not going in the right direction.

Several minutes later Luffy was standing in front of what could only be a little girl's room. The door was pure white with a sign that said 'My Room.'

"Oi! Did you really take me to the infirmary?" Luffy asked pointedly.

"Y-yes! Helmeppo never goes to the med bay. He's always taken care of in his room," that said the Marine finally garnered the courage and ran.

Luffy stared for a moment before shrugging it off and walked in.

"It's about time! I hope you made my soup exactly was I wanted or I'll tell my father!" the snooty, and effeminate, voice of Helmeppo Morgan ravaged Luffy's ear drums.

"Err, I really don't like your voice," Luffy cringed as he stuck his pinky into his right ear.

"How rude! Just wait till my fa-ah! YOU!" Helmeppo rose from his bed only to go bug-eyed at the sight of Luffy standing in his room.

"Stop yelling!" Luffy yelled back, causing Helmeppo to flinch and sealed his lips, "Good!" Luffy smiled at Helmeppo's compliance, "Now tell me where Zoro's swords are."

"What!? Why would I tell you that?" a look from Luffy got the blond to point toward a stack three katana, "Over there!"

"Thanks, now which ones are his?" Luffy walked over and examined the three swords trying to think which ones Zoro would use, "Maybe the black ones?"

"They're all his, now please go!" Helmeppo yelled from beneath his covers.

"Thanks!" Luffy quickly tied the katana to his back and was about to leave out the door when he heard a commotion from outside Helmeppo's window.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"FIRE!" Zoro's world came to a slow crawl.

His entire life flashing before his eyes: Going to the dojo for the first time, Kuina, and the promise only he could fulfill.

Gunshots rang off all around him and a blinding light overtook him.

"You ok Zoro?"

Zoro opened his eyes in surprise to find him perfectly fine looking at strange man with the Straw-hat his eyes widened at the sight of static shocks surging around his body. Zoro's three katana were strapped to his back.

Most of the marines had fallen flat staring in shock, awe, and fear as numerous lightning bolts had struck the ground, protecting the green-haired swordsman from harm before taking on the form of the Revolutionary Straw-hat.

"Just who are you?"

Luffy smirked as he took in the Marine Captain for the first time, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the future King of the Pirates!"

"Straw-hat! Prepare yourself. I am Marine Captain Axe-hand Morgan and thanks to my gre-" Morgan was cut off by a strong punch to his metallic jaw.

"Wh-what the! I didn't even see him move!"

"Captain!"

"What is this guy?"

"Is this the strength of a Revolutionary?"

Luffy smiled as he felt the familiar pain of punching metal. How long had it been since he'd last punched someone that hard? "Heh, sorry Marine Captain but I stopped caring for over-inflated ego speeches a long time ago. These days I prefer to skip the formalities and get right to it."

"You insect! I don't know what all of you are doing just standing there and not killing these pieces of trash but if I don't have their heads in 10 seconds I'll see all of you as traitors! And the only thing traitors deserve is death!" Morgan roared reinstating his men's fear of him as they charged at both Luffy and Zoro.

Realizing he still had Zoro's katana, Luffy turned into a bolt of lightning striking the ground right next to Zoro, "Here, these belong to you," Luffy tossed the blades to the green-haired man who caught them with practiced ease.

The charging marines once more stopped in awe of Luffy's apparent ability to become lightning.

"Luffy, just what in the hell are you?" Zoro asked still in disbelief that the Pirate was becoming lightning as he pleased.

"Heh, don't you know about the devil fruit? I ate the Bolt-Bolt fruit, I'm a lightning man!" Luffy allowed his arm to become a glowing mass of pure electricity.

"The devil fruit?" one of the marines questioned, "I thought it was just a myth."

"The devil fruit are unknown fruit that grants anyone who eats it a unique power. The ability to cause tidal waves or create firestorms with a flick of the wrist don't even begin to describe the power those fruit can grant you, but this power comes at a price. Anyone who eats one loses their ability to swim and will sink like a hammer," Morgan recited the wide-spread myth that had just been confirmed, "Straw-hat has obviously eaten one and gained the ability to become lightning, but it won't help him. Not today. Not against me, MARINE CAPTAIN MORGAN! Now go! Show them the strength of marines! Show them my strength!"

"RAH!" the marines charged forward swords drawn.

Luffy made to strike but Zoro had already moved in.

With his white katana in his mouth, Zoro used his two black swords to block and effectively lock each marine in place with his back to them, "Move and die," the marines gulped in fear.

"Roronoa! If you fight us here, you'll be labeled a criminal and hunted for the rest of your days!" Morgan declared.

"So it's become a criminal or die here. That's fine with me, having fought the marines, today I officially become a criminal. Luffy," Zoro looked the Straw-hat dead in the eye, "I'll become a pirate, that I'll promise you," Luffy couldn't help the grin that overcame his face, "However should being a pirate conflict with my ambition then you ask for forgiveness at the end of my blade. A saint or devil I will become the world's greatest swordsman and the entire world will know my name!"

"Sounds like a fitting title for the King of the Pirate's first mate. But first I think we're going to have to finish things here. Oh, and you might want to get out of the way," one of Zoro's eyes popped up questioningly as Luffy's right leg began to glow, "Bolt-bolt!" Zoro jumped forward, sheathing his swords momentarily as he watched streaks of lightning fly over him, "CONDUCTOR!"

Luffy's entire right leg had shot forth and attached to every sword, electrocuting the mob of marines.

The lucky few marines that had stayed near Morgan watched in horror as their comrades fell from the devastating attack.

Morgan merely watched with indifference, "How weak are all of you? If you want something done right…" Morgan trailed off as he threw aside his Captain's coat to reveal his torn sleeveless BDU, or battle dress uniform.

"Zoro, if the other's try to interfere take care of them. Morgan's mine," Luffy tossed aside his Lieutenant's coat showing off the red button up vest he'd adopted since returning to the East Blue and black shorts along with his favorite pair of sandals, "You know Morgan, I knew a man like you once."

"Did you now?" Morgan asked as the two reached one another. The two moved fluidly.

Morgan wasted no time in grabbing the "handle" growing out of his elbow with his left hand and swung his right arm straight down, splitting the earth when he missed Luffy outright who appeared to his right and sent a punch straight into Morgan's iron jaw once more and sent him sliding in the dirt.

"He was just like you. He believed himself superior to everyone else because he was on the side of justice. He saw those under him as nothing but tools and was willing to sacrifice the innocent if the ends justified the means. But in reality he was nothing more than a worm in the dirt who thought himself a snake in the grass. His name was Barragon LaCross," Morgan had managed to get back on his feet while Luffy was speaking.

He could see nothing but red, "_How? How is this Straw-hat faster than me? Sure he has that damn devil fruit but compared to me he is nothing but scum!_" Morgan charged forward swinging his axe-hand as fast and hard as he could but to no avail.

Luffy dodged each sweep thrown at him. It took little effort to duck, slide, and avoid the messy form of the Captain, "But I think I found a difference in the two of you."

"And what is that? My greatness outweigh his superiority?" Morgan smirked cockily despite missing his diagonal slash.

"No, your resolve. Despite not having a devil fruit power or haki _that_ man knew the importance of becoming stronger. To never stop believing, training, and working hard. _THAT_ man was at least willing to die for what he strived for! To be the first on the battlefield before anyone else to prove he was the best!"

Luff finally took the offensive and began countering the wild slashes, sending small jolts of lightning through his fists into the Captain slowly numbing the nerves buried in the large muscles.

"_How is he this strong? I've never been hit this hard before not even when I fought that piece of trash Kuro. And my arms, they feel as if they're getting heavier. How is this possible!?_" Morgan could only feel rage as he was being outclassed by a man who held no true title.

"RAWR!" Morgan charged with every intention of slicing Luffy in half and Luffy took it, "Gotcha!"

Luffy had been cut vertically in half by the giant axe and for what seemed like guts and brain about to spill from his two halves suddenly turned into yellow light and the Straw-hat owner was whole again, "Zoro, we're leaving," Luffy turned and began to walk away.

Zoro sheathed his swords and followed his new captain off the Naval base.

"Where do you think you're going Straw-hat!? Huh, answer me! Damn you! Why are you all just standing there! If any of you are still standing around in the next millisecond I am ordering for all of you to be executed!"

The marines didn't move. They had watched and knew if they tried taking on the walking away duo they would be soundly defeated. Morgan however was another story.

The Marine Captain was tired, exhausted. He'd put everything his body had in order to land even a single blow on Straw-hat. He could barely raise either of his arms rendering him practically defenseless.

"I see. So all of you want to die! Then I'll happily grant your wish!" Morgan made to raise his axe-hand but it barely moved an inch. Too blinded by his anger Morgan charged his own men.

Several shots were heard across the island that the natives would never forget for the rest of their lives.

After years of living under the tyrannical Marine Captain "Axe-hand" Morgan, they were finally free, even if they didn't know it yet.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Zoro ate happily for the first time in three weeks. Mouthful after mouthful of whatever was laid in front of him by Rika's appreciative mother was devoured in a matter of seconds, his stomach and high metabolism demanding more sustenance.

"I don't know how you did it Zoro. If it was me tied up out there I would've died of starvation in 3 days," Luffy laughed as he watched his fellow pirate eat.

"Just goes to show I have more spirit than you," Zoro gloated, hitting a competitiveness he didn't know Luffy held.

"Is that a challenge?" Luffy asked grinning like the devil.

"So what if it is?"

"First to clean out the kitchen wins!"

"Oh you're on Dunderbolt! I'm so hungry I could eat a school of whales!"

"I'm surprised someone like you even knows what that is!"

The two argued for another 10 minutes eating as much as they could before they were cut off.

With their food supply cut the two laid back in their chairs joyfully debating over who won, "I did you bastard!"

"No I did, shit for brains!"

"Oi! I'm your Captain. You can't disrespect me!"

"Like hell I can't!"

"DON'T CURSE IN FRONT OF RIKA!" the two received two bops to the head from Rika's mother.

Rika watched in amusement as the two nursed their wounds.

"So what are the two of you going to do now?" Rika asked now that both pirates had calmed down.

"Beats me, well captain what _are_ we going to do now? We're both wanted men with nowhere to go," Luffy knew his next few words would leave an impression on what his first actual crew mate would forever think of him.

"I truly have no clue, I usually just wing-it. Hell even coming here was because I heard your name from a pirate crew I took down a few days ago," Luffy said as he put his arms behind his head, "But I'm glad I took the chance and I'm sure you are too so everything worked out in the end. Shihihihihihihi!"

"Wait… what about the rest of the crew? There are others right?" Zoro asked, pleading to every deity he knew of that Luffy's answer would be yes.

"Nope, just you and me! Congrats you're the first official crewman to the Straw-hat Pirate crew, besides me!" Luffy announced Zoro's position with absolute pride, "First-mate Zoro!"

"Just how did I manage to let myself get roped in by someone like you?" Zoro asked to no one in particular, a blush of embarrassment rising over his face.

"Because I'm amazing that's how!" Luffy began laughing hysterically when Zoro's face turned even redder.

"Would you cut it out it's not that funny! I mean we're a crew of 2 and we're stuck on a naval island! Please tell me you have a boat at least."

"How else would I have gotten here?"

"That's at least a relief."

"Don't worry so much. It's not like I plan on going to the Grand Line just yet. We are definitely going to need a bigger boat and crew. A navigator, chef, and doctor are just some of the positions we're going to need to fill. Luckily I received a bit of medical combat training so I can tend, at least to immediate wounds and keep you alive," Luffy took on a more serious tone, "The Grand Line is no place to kid around at. One mistake on anyone's part and the entire ship goes down."

"By the way, just how did you get so strong? I know you have that devil power but even I've never seen some of the crap you pulled out there."

"Unfortunately I can't say," Luffy motioned toward the door as a group of marines walked in.

Zoro became apprehensive ready to fight his way out if it came down do that.

"Are you the one known as the Revolutionary Straw-hat?" the leader of the marines asked Luffy.

"I was hoping to leave that name back in the New World but it seems my past is coming back to haunt me. Yeah, that's me alright, or was my straw-hat not a big enough clue?" Luffy asked sarcastically.

"Men, salute!" for the first time in a long time Luffy felt confused as the various marines saluted him.

"Huh?"

"We were able to detain Captain Morgan and his son and both are now waiting for Vice-Admiral Garp to arrive to take them to Enies Lobby to be court marshaled. Out of respect for giving us this opportunity we have stricken any mention of you in our official report. However, being a self-declared pirate and a formerly known revolutionary we cannot ignore your presence here any longer. We're giving you and your crewman 30 minutes to get past the horizon line!"

"That's not fair!" Rika yelled from the stool she'd been sitting on, "They saved everybody!"

"Those boys are heroes!"

"Damn marines, even without that maniac Morgan you're still a bunch of crooks."

Several of the patrons who had been in the restaurant when Luffy and Zoro had stumbled in had learned what had transpired at the base and were quick to defend their new heroes.

Luffy however, merely smiled, "Well you heard the man Zoro, let's get going."

Zoro said nothing as he got up and followed Luffy out the restaurant and headed down to the docks. Nothing was said as the two untied the decent sized boat and began sailing away.

For the people of the Naval Island it would be nearly 3 decades later before they could safely tell the tale of how the Pirate King and the world's Greatest Swordsman saved them from a tyrant.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ending: Otherside feat Fences – Macklemore x Ryan Lewis

0o0o0o0o0o0

Not gonna say anything besides please review as I am tired and headed to bed.


	5. East Blue Arc Chapter 4 Part 1

Disclaimer – One Piece is owned by its individual creator and those who claim ownership under copyright

00000000000

The Revolutionary Son

00000000000

East Blue Arc:

Chapter 4 – Reunion! Thief at a Circus! Part 1

0o0 Opening 0o0

Radioactive – Imagine Dragons

0o0o0o0o0o0

Wealth, fame, power.

The man who had acquired everything in this world, the Pirate King, Gold Roger! The words he uttered just before his death drove others to the seas.

"_My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Find it! I left everything this world has to offer there! I left it all in One Piece!_"

So men head for the Grand Line in pursuit of their dreams. The world has truly entered a Great Pirate Era!

0o0o0 East Blue – Middle of the Ocean 0o0o0

"You know you still haven't told me what all this revolutionary business is about," Zoro said from his sitting position against the mast of their small pirate ship.

The sailing ship had a single cabin where the two pirates would retire when night would fall. It was just big enough to hold 3 bunks, a small cooking range, and a table with 2 chairs. Luffy had various things strewn about the cabin including maps of East Blue and navigation equipment, barrels of food, and a few weapons here and there.

Upon seeing the swords and guns the first time Zoro had questioned why Luffy had not used them against Morgan and was simply told, "_I have no real need for weapons. Those are for anyone that joins who wishes to pick up a new fighting style_."

"Ever hear of the Revolutionary Army?" Luffy asked from his seated position at the bow.

"Aren't those the nuts who are trying to overturn the World Government?"

"I don't know if nuts would be the best word to describe them, more like bat-shit crazy, but yes that would be the R.A. in a nut shell," Luffy smiled as memories began to flood his mind.

"And you used to be one of them or something right?"

"Yes. I left their ranks around a year ago."

"And where does that put us with them?"

"Depends on who you ask really. As of right now I really don't know what they'll do when we eventually come across them. Since they aren't an official military they can't hold a court or trial but that won't stop them from trying to kill us."

"Do I even want to know?" Zoro asked

"No, but I suppose as my First Mate you, of all people, should know my past, my horrors, and most of all my pain," Zoro watched as Luffy removed his Straw-hat.

"Let me tell you a tale of three brothers who swore to become pirates and sail the world as free men."

0o0o0 One Week Later 0o0o0

"Come back here!"

"Damn thief!"

"Catch her or Captain Buggy will have our heads!"

"_Dang it! Don't these guys ever give up?_" Nami continued to run, the map of the Grand Line finally in her hands.

"Where the hell is everybody? I'm so hungry~" the sudden voice in front of her caused Nami to stop looking behind her and shriek as she ran smack dab into a red sleeveless vest, "Oomph!"

Both the owner of the voice and Nami toppled over onto each other.

"Hahahahaha, ask and you shall receive wouldn't you say Luffy?" Zoro laughed as he pointed at the two on the ground.

"_L-Luffy?_" Nami's eyes widened at the name and quickly got off the person she'd run into, "_There's no way_."

"Ow, and shut up Zoro it's not that funny," "Luffy" said as he stood and dusted himself off, "Hmm?" "Luffy" looked at the corner Nami had rounded as watched as three men came running forward.

"There she is!" one of her pursuers pointed at the girl still standing up.

Unable to get a decent look at "Luffy" Nami quickly got onto the other side of the two making use of her good fortune of running into these two poor saps.

"Oh, Boss I knew you'd come and save me!" Nami said to the one named Luffy.

"Huh?" Luffy turned to look at her but she'd already booked it, "Oi!"

"So you're the one who put her up to stealing our chart of the Grand Line seems like you should hire more reliable people hehehe."

"Hire? What are you talking about?" Luffy just stared blankly at the three men, "You understand what's going on Zoro?"

"Hell if I know, but I think that girl just set us up," Zoro took on a more menacing look as he took in Nami's pursuers.

The three looked incredibly out of place in the regal town that they'd pulled into port at. They seemed like they belonged to some kind of circus act than citizens. In fact they looked like a cross between cutthroats and clowns.

"We're never going to just pull into port and be greeted by normal people are we? Oh, well that would be boring!" Luffy grinned, "So where can we get something to eat? We haven't eaten in like a month!"

"It's only been 2 days you bottomless stomach!" Zoro barked, "And it's your fault for eating 7 meals instead of 3!"

"But I was hungry!"

"I don't care, how have you even survived up 'till now?"

"Well I'm a Pirate so I just took what I needed of course," Luffy said as he lost interest in the conversation and took to cleaning out his ear with his pinky.

"DON'T IGNORE US!" the three "clowns" yelled bringing the two pirate's attention back on them.

"Oh yeah! So are you guys gonna tell us where the restaurants are at or what?" Luffy asked cocking his head.

"Don't you two understand the situation you're in? You've stolen from the great Captain Buggy!"

"But we just got here. How could we have stolen something from someone we've yet to meet?"

"You hired that girl to steal our map of the Grand Line for you dumbass!"

"Oh!" Luffy put a fist on an open palm in understanding, "What girl?"

"I've had it!" One of the "clowns" charged forward in anger drawing his sword.

Luffy turned and addressed Zoro, "They're all yours. I'm going to go find some food," He then walked off and smiled as he listened to his First Mate get some exercise or the first time since leaving the Naval Island.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm impressed you're still alive. Though it doesn't look like you even fought," Luffy looked up from the window of an abandoned restaurant he'd found to a balcony where the girl from before was sitting on the railing.

"Hm? Nah, I let Zoro take care of it."

"You abandoned your friend? You mustn't be very strong then, and here I thought about inviting you to become my bodyguard. But if you'd run from those three wimps I'd be better off on my own," Nami said looking down at "Luffy".

"Eh, Zoro's strong. Those three wouldn't be able to do much to him. Besides I'm hungry. I'm not much use when I'm not charged up. By the way, your name wouldn't be Nami would it?" Luffy asked as he looked at the orange haired teen. Flashes of a young girl in a green dress and orange hair running in a Mikan field ran rampant through his mind.

"Sorry but my name's Scarlet," Nami lied, using one of the alias' she'd developed in order to hide her true identity from being traced back to her home village of Cocoyashi.

She had watched from a corner as "Luffy" had completely dismissed the three pirates that had been chasing her and couldn't control the mix of emotions that had swelled in her when he had turned and she finally saw the face that had abandoned her and her family nine years ago.

Anger swelled as she began to remember the straw hat that sat atop his head. She took in the familiar crescent scar that took residence beneath his left eye and the ebony black eyes that held a hunger in them that seemed insatiable. His black hair stuck up in small out of place spikes from beneath his hat.

He had definitely grown since last she had seen him, now a young adult versus the 9 year old she used to play with in the Mikan groves back in Cocoyashi, and he had definitely filled out. Long gone was the scrawny arms and legs and in their place were hard and defined muscles, his choice of a sleeveless red vest and blue jeans not leaving much to the imagination.

Nami was unsure how to feel at the sight of her long lost childhood friend. She wished she could be happy, so desperately she wished to run up to him, slap him, and then cry knowing he was alive. But there was too much pain, too much loss for there ever to be a happy reunion between them. He'd run off and left them to a fate too cruel to be true.

But it was fact. Looking at his happy face and relaxed demeanor only fueled the rage slowly building. However, now was not the time to get emotional. She was still being targeted by Buggy the Clown. She had to focus on the task at hand and escape. It was best that the bastard not know who she was. It served him right.

"Ah sorry, you just look at like an old friend I haven't seen in a long time," Luffy said politely, "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself again. I'm Monkey D. Luffy, a Pirate!" Luffy smiled proudly at the title.

"_Of course he is. He never once shut up about becoming the King of the Pirates. Tch, bastard. How can you smile about being something so evil?_" Nami suppressed the glare she so badly wanted to sport and forced a warm smile, "I see, so what brings a pirate to a quiet town like this?" The question was of genuine curiosity. Nami remembered Luffy talking of how he was going to join the Revolutionary Army and taking the world by storm. Had he given up? Did he not qualify? Was he too afraid to follow through with his goal? Was he not strong enough?

"Well, to get supplies really. Zoro and I ran out of food and spent the last few days starving to death. We saw the port and sailed in to a ghost town it looks like. You have any idea what happened?"

"You didn't see the giant pirate ship when you docked?" Nami asked, almost disbelieving he'd remained that ignorant all these years.

"Pirate ship? You mean the circus boat?" Luffy asked as Nami had a sudden urge to introduce her palm to her forehead.

"That's Buggy the Clown's pirate ship. He's been held up here for some time using this town as his base. The civilians here abandoned the town and took refuge on the outskirts of a nearby wood."

"Oh, so…" Luffy paused as he took in the information, "A bunch of circus people kicked out the people of this town?"

"_It is not possible he got even stupider over the last 9 years. It just isn't possible_," Nami used every bit of will power to ignore the stupid stemming from the pirate, "Something like that."

"So, what did you do with the map you stole from Buggy?" the sudden question caught Nami off guard.

"How do you know about that?" Nami narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, you did call me your Boss so the clowns assumed I hired you to steal a map of theirs."

"It's none of your business where I put _my_ map."

"Well, the way I see it it's _my _map."

"What!?" Nami glared as hard as she could.

"Well after knowing Zoro for a bit now, he won't kill your pursuers. In fact I'm more than sure he'll merely scare them off and is probably as lost as I am in this damn town, it's too big. Which means those three pirates are more than likely going to run back to this Buggy the clown and tell him all about Zoro and I, which of course means Zoro and I are now on Buggy's shit list thanks to you. And since we were just innocent bystanders in all this I believe compensation is in order since we're now going to have to take care of this Bug guy and I believe a charter of the Grand Line is more than enough," Luffy smiled almost evilly up at Nami.

"Like hell! I went through a lot of trouble to get it and I'm not just going to hand it over to a pathetic looking pirate like you!"

"Well this pathetic looking pirate is going to become the King of the Pirates and that map would be put too much better use in my hands than in yours. I doubt very much you're a pirate miss Scarlet. I think a map is more than enough reward for protecting you from a scary clown."

Nami couldn't believe the sudden change in Luffy. It was like she was speaking to an entirely different person. His diction, his smile, and even his posture had just suddenly shifted into someone she didn't recognize. She had felt confident and justified in this one-sided reunion and now she could feel a fear she'd only ever associated with one other person in her life.

But she refused to show fear to her once-upon-a-time friend, "And what makes you think I need your protection? I can handle these clowns just fine on my own."

"Oh? And you running from them and then using my First-mate and I as a shield is handling them just fine?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Not willing to handle her current situation, Nami gracefully jumped from the balcony, landing on the street, and took off leaving Luffy behind.

"I suppose not, but then again I'm just a pathetic looking pirate," Luffy watched her run in silence.

"Tch, Scarlet doesn't suit you at all. You make a much better Nami."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So you're telling me, not only did you not get the map back but there are now 2 more and one of them is the infamous devil pirate hunter: Roronoa Zoro?" Buggy the Clown was not amused by his crew's failure to catch a girl.

"Yes, sir! They came out of nowhere! The one with the straw hat simply walked away but... Captain we have to leave! The devil Zoro is here for your head!" Buggy's eyes widened.

"_So Roronoa Zoro has finally come after me huh? Heh, well isn't he in for a surprise!" _

"We didn't stand a chance at all. We were lucky to get away in one piece. He only knocked us out. When we came back around-" he was cut off by Buggy.

"What did you just say~" Buggy asked anger rising within him.

"I said, when we came around-" The Pirate was dead before he could realize what happened.

"WHO HAS A ROUND NOSE?" Buggy looked around at his crew, "Do you all think it's hilarious and laughs having a nose like this? WELL?" Buggy dared his crew to agree with him.

"N-no Captain Buggy-sama!" was the unanimous cry.

"I want all of you to quit joking around and find those two thieves! I want my map of the Grand Line back and if I don't get it back in the hour we are going to have a BLAST of a time!" Buggy's crew disappeared in a flash, dispersing themselves throughout the town.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Why the hell are you following me?" Nami gave an irritated look to Luffy who was currently sitting down eating a sandwich he'd made in a restaurant he'd broken into before tracking her down.

"Because you still have my map," Luffy said with a stuffed face.

"I do not have your map, I have my map."

"Then I suppose it's our map isn't it?" Luffy said with a smile as he took another bite of his sandwich.

The two were currently hold up in one of the many abandoned houses waiting for the current group of Buggy pirates searching for them passed.

"You're infuriating you know that?"

"Am I?"

"Yes! Now get lost. Your lack of manners are making me sick," Nami pointed at the mess he'd made of his sandwich and bits of food that covered not only himself but also the table he was sitting at and the floor.

"Ah, but I have to make sure my map is safe," Luffy continued to smile at her.

"Fine, do whatever you want! See if I care," Nami turned her attention back out the window and watched as the pirates seemed to be moving on, "Looks like they moved on. Good, hopefully the way to the docks will be clear."

"If Buggy has any kind of intelligence he's stationed men at every exit out of this place," Luffy said as he patted his stomach in satisfaction.

"I'm a master theif, there isn't anyplace I can't get out of. So you worry about yourself Mr. Pirate," Nami mocked.

"There's no doubt in my mind that you couldn't escape with out Buggy's crew even seeing you sail away," Luffy said as he stood and walked over to the window to look out himself, "But something has been bothering me."

"That you're an idiot," Nami deadpanned.

"No. You're a theif right?"

"No, I'm a magical fairy princess."

"That... is awesome," Luffy said with almost too much genuine enthusiasm, "But that aside why, of all things, did you only steal Buggy's charter?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you're a thief of pirates why did you only take their map instead of their treasure?" Luffy didn't let her see the smirk that slowly crept on to his face.

"I... It's none of your business as to why I took the map!" Nami scowled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course not, but that wasn't what I asked."

Nami remained silent, watching Luffy with cynical eyes.

"A thief of maps. That says a lot about you, you know. Either you got caught while you were pilfering and the map was all you could grab or you were only after the map. Which means one of two things: you were hired to steal it for someone else or," Luffy paused as he turned to look at her, "You want it for yourself."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Where?" Luffy smiled slyly, "I've only ever met two people that value maps over gems and gold. Both of them are navigators. So I'm going to go out on a branch and say you're a navigator right?"

"Wrong. I just understand the value of things that I steal."

"Well then Scarlet how much do you value that charter?"

"Far more than you could ever hope to afford."

"Is it now? What would you say to a wager?"

"A wager?"

"I'm making a pirate crew in order to travel the Grand Line and find One Piece."

Nami blinked twice before she busted up laughing, "You? Find One Piece? No one has found that myth, not even the legends of piracy have even come close to the end of the Grand Line except Gold Roger and he's the one who started the current era. Besides I'd sooner kill myself than become a pirate."

"And what's wrong with being a pirate?"

"They're evil. They think of nothing but pillaging and killing."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Then accept my bet."

"You still haven't told me what this bet is idiot."

"I bet I can show you that not every pirate thinks of nothing but treasure and killing. If I can change your mind about pirates you'll join my crew and become my navigator."

"Well I can tell you now there's nothing you can say to ever get me to change my mind about pirates. So ther-" Luffy cut her off.

"And if I can't, I swear to give up piracy and turn myself in to the Marines and face their justice."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ending: Otherside feat Fences – Macklemore x Ryan Lewis

0o0o0o0o0o0

And that's where I'll cut it off. Again I'm sorry it's not that long but still a lot happened.

I also want to apologize about not getting the full chapter out and what not. Next chapter will finish off the Buggy arc and we'll sail off to the next adventure.

Until next time!

The Revolutionary Ronin


	6. East Blue Arc Chapter 4 Part 2

Disclaimer – One Piece is owned by its individual creator and those who claim ownership under copyright

00000000000

The Revolutionary Son

00000000000

East Blue Arc:

Chapter 4 – Reunion! Thief at a Circus! Part 2

0o0 Opening 0o0

Radioactive – Imagine Dragons

0o0o0o0o0o0

Wealth, fame, power.

The man who had acquired everything in this world, the Pirate King, Gold Roger! The words he uttered just before his death drove others to the seas.

"_My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Find it! I left everything this world has to offer there! I left it all in One Piece!_"

So men head for the Grand Line in pursuit of their dreams. The world has truly entered a Great Pirate Era!

0o0o0o0o0o0

_"And if I can't, I swear to give up piracy and turn myself in to the Marines and face their justice."_

Nami looked at the cage Luffy was trapped in with indifference, "_That's what he said but how can I trust what he says? He's already broken one promise to me. Tch give up piracy? It's his dream to become the Pirate King. There's no way he'd ever give that up._"

"OI!" Luffy was not amused.

"ZEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How does it feel to be betrayed by such a lovely bird as the one you hired?" Buggy was laughing his brains out.

"He certainly doesn't know how to treat a bird Captain~" Nami swooned pouring the Clown some sake, "But you do, don't you Captain Buggy~" Nami could puke at the man's lust. She was merely putting on an act so she could get the Buggy Pirates drunk and steal their treasure more easily. Plus it was a way of getting back at Luffy. She looked at Luffy and could see the jealousy rolling off of him. It brought a smile to her lips.

"Oh you know I do," again Nami could puke.

"_I know this is my plan and all but come on! Do I really have to be the one in the cage? I mean I can't even get any food! Oh well, but what happened Nami? What happened to our promise?_" Luffy could only glare, as Buggy was getting way too familiar with Nami, "_I know it's you. I would never forget about you. I would never forget my navigator._"

"Drink to your heart's content Scarlet~ and the same goes to all of you! Not only did we get the Grand Line map back but gained one helluva crewmate in the process!" Buggy laughed as his crew threw a party.

"YAHOO!" Buggy's crew did as commanded. Booze was poured and passed, fire was breathed, cards disappeared, and the insanity only increased as each crew member tried to outdo each other with practiced talent.

"Let's have a drinking contest newcomer!" one of the Pirates challenged Nami with a jugging contest of which she accepted.

Moments later, Nami slapped her mug down the victor as the challenger passed out, "_Idiot! My tolerance for drinking is immeasurable! Pirates are so simple-minded._"

Luffy watched as Nami partied with the Buggy Pirates. He sat in his cage with a somber look on his face. His plan was going well so far. Nami's view points were being proven right. Buggy's crew was the typical pirate crew. Loud, rambunctious, and cutthroat, "_Just don't underestimate Buggy.__"_

"What's with the angry face about Luffy? Are you mad you can't party? Or are you jealous over something?" Nami taunted as she bent down in front of his view.

"Don't underestimate him. He's not as stupid as he looks," Luffy gruffed out as quietly as he could. The last thing he needed was too reveal their plan by letting one of the drunken Pirates hear him.

"I think you're underestimating me," Nami said in a burst of anger. She had not been expecting his response.

"I'm not underestimating you, but be careful. Buggy has been to the Grand Line before. He knows what he has to do to survive and he's not going to let you just join him. He's going to test your loyalty before he accepts getting wasted with you around," again Luffy kept his voice low.

"I've got this under control. Buggy is just a stupid pirate," Nami glared at him.

"It's your life then," Luffy figured there was no point in trying to get through to her; she wasn't going to listen to him.

"You're impossible," Nami couldn't believe him. She was going to let him know she planned on freeing him when she secured Buggy's treasure but now she was going to let him sit in there.

"ZEHAHAHAHA! Saying your goodbyes to your old boss Scarlet~" Buggy had snuck up on both of them.

"I was just letting him know what an idiot he is," Nami's heart was beating a mile a minute.

"I see! Well then, its time I told you you're fate! And let me tell ya, it's going to be a BLAST!" the entire crew hollered at Buggy's pun.

"I see, I see! You're going to let me go!" Luffy said stupidly.

"Yes! I'm going to let you go!" everyone blinked a few times before Buggy realized what he had said, "NO I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GO! Boys prepare the special Buggy cannonballs. I think a little demolition is in order!"

"AYE SIR!" the Pirates scrambled as they prepared the cannon.

"The special Buggy cannonball is ready Captain," one of Buggy's pirates saluted.

"Then show him its power!" Buggy laughed manically.

The Pirates lit the fuse and aimed the cannon at a nearby building.

BOOM!

Luffy's eyes widened at the destructive force of the cannonball. Nami could feel her legs buckling beneath her.

Every building down to the shore had been obliterated.

"Zehahaha, The power of my cannonballs is so great I can destroy this town in one shot! Along with my Devil Fruit powers I will be unstoppable on the Grand Line!" Buggy laughed his head off.

"Meh, I've seen more destructive," Luffy wasn't impressed.

"It doesn't matter brat! Scarlet, shoot the cannon and swear your loyalty to the Buggy Pirates! Show your desire to rule the world beside me! Get rid of your old boss and embrace your new life!" Buggy handed Nami the fuse and lighter.

"M-me? Kill him? I don't think it's necessary. In fact we should drink some more! Yeah! I'll pour you some more sake Captain Buggy~" Nami had no idea how she had lost control of the situation. Sweat was rolling down her forehead. She may be mad at him but she didn't want to kill Luffy. And even if she did kill him, how could she say she was better than a Pirate? Killing Luffy would make her everything she despised in this world and be so much worse.

"Kill him," there was no room for argument in Buggy's demand. His crew began to chant 'Shoot him.'

Nami wasn't sure what to do. How could she kill one of her only friends in the world? But if she didn't, this trip would have been wasted. Buggy's loot pushed her ahead so far ahead of schedule she could meet her goal within the next 3 months. She had to decide here and now, if she put aside her pride or kept her humanity.

"You lack it," Luffy's voice pierced through Nami's thoughts. Everything else melted away. There was no Buggy, no choice, no Pirates, not treasure, no abandoned town; just Luffy and her.

"Lack what exactly?" Nami asked her voice cracking and giving away her moral dilemma.

"The Pirate's oath," Luffy stared so intensely into her eyes, she could've sworn he was able to see her entire life play out in front of him.

"Oh? And what's that? Killing innocent people, destroying ways of life, looting, terrorizing the helpless? Tell me Luffy? What promise to hell did you make?" Nami glared as hard as she could at him.

"No. It's none of those. It's the oath to be strong enough to risk your own life," Nami felt the world shatter around her.

The way he said it, told her he would be fine no matter the situation or enemy he faced. He would live because he was strong enough to face anything and anyone head on without faltering or hesitating. It was like she had finally found the boy who ran away at last. Only he wasn't a boy anymore.

"Hurry up and light it Scarlet! You're spoiling the fun for the children," and like that everything came back into existence. Buggy's creepy laughter had brought it all back.

"I guess this is where you make your choice: Join me, help me find One Piece and I swear I'll protect you, kill me and throw who you are away, or just help me beat Buggy and you can go your own way," Nami just stared at Luffy. The bastard already knew her choice and he was flaunting choice in front of her.

"Zehahahaha! You're hilarious Straw-hat! You expect the woman who betrayed you to re-join you! Not only that, but you'll find One Piece and protect her? Hiii-larious!" Buggy was on the ground laughing his head off, "_Say, Straw-hat sounds familiar. Where have I heard that name before?_"

"You're taking too long newcomer!" one of the Buggy Pirates had gone up and taken the fuse and lighter from Nami, "Let me show you how it's done."

"_Shit!_" Nami cursed and reacted without thinking. She whipped out her hidden tri-sectional staff and hit the Pirate on the back of the head, effectively knocking him out.

"I knew you wouldn't let me die," Luffy smiled at Nami.

"Shut up! I just reacted without thinking, a reflex is all," Nami, tried to cover what was pretty obvious.

"Scarlet, I'm going to give you one chance and one chance only. Drop you weapon and let the cannon fire. If you don't, you'll see quite the circus act before going to the big top!" Buggy yelled, anger clear in his tone.

"Fuck you! Pirates took the life of someone important to me. I hate Pirates more than anything!" Nami clenched her teeth. She didn't want to believe she was going to do this, for a _Pirate_.

Luffy's eyes widened, "_Did something happen to Nojiko or Bellemere?_"

Looking behind her, Nami knew she didn't have much time until the cannon fired. She couldn't fight and save Luffy at the same time. Either way, one of them was going to die. She made her choice.

Turning around Nami ran for the shortening fuse. The Pirates immediately moved in on her. Pain sored through her body and the sickening sound of metal meeting flesh resounded across the rooftop.

"It's about time Zoro!" Luffy called from the cage.

Looking down, Nami had caught the fuse just in time and her hands were now burnt, but at least Luffy was safe. She turned around to see a green haired swordsman and the bloody mess that was Buggy's crew. The swordsman had a katana in each hand and one his mouth. Black pants and boots, a green sash, white shirt, 3 gold earrings, and a black bandana. This was the famed Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro.

"Shut it! I've spent 3 hours trying to find you in this damn place and you go and get yourself captured! Knowing you they caught you eating," Zoro clenched through his teeth, "Now, who else wants to die?"

Nami shivered at the threat. It was obvious that Zoro's reputation wasn't all just talk.

"Hey!" Luffy yelled.

"Not now!" Nami couldn't believe they were arguing at the moment.

"Zoro, you better not kill everybody. This is Buggy the Clown, the once upon a time apprentice pirate who learned under the King," Luffy said excitedly, "He might have a strong crew to fight."

"YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" Buggy stared at Luffy. How did this kid know about his time on Roger's crew?

"Hm? Secret! Shishishishi!" Luffy chuckled to himself.

"Captain! That Marimo-guy is the Pirate Hunter Zoro!" one of Buggy's Pirates had recognized Zoro. The rest of the crew looked Zoro over and grew even more fearful. The man was supposed to be a demon that no-one had been able to defeat as of yet.

"So you're Roronoa Zoro huh?" Buggy asked calmly.

"Yeah. I am," Zoro looked at Buggy. The man was literally a clown, especially with that nose.

"I see! Then you must be aiming for my head then," Buggy chuckled, mocking Zoro.

"No. I quit Pirate Hunting. I have a different aim now and can't waste my time hunting down trash," Zoro prepared himself mentally. He knew Buggy wouldn't let him just leave.

"Well, this trash wants to waste time on you. If I kill you, I'll become more famous," Buggy pulled out a number of knives and swung one dangerously.

Buggy's crew began to chuckle to themselves, "Yeah! Cut down Roronoa Captain!"

"Your funeral," the two Pirates moved in a flash.

Buggy's corpse fell apart into three separate pieces.

"_What a weakling? Was I really afraid of this guy?_" Nami asked still feeling queasy from looking at the cut up bodies.

Zoro sheathed his swords and walked over to the cage Luffy was being held in, "Have fun?"

"Don't patronize me, and something's off," Luffy made note of the other Pirates still chuckling to themselves.

"So they lost it? Damn it, needs a key. Oi! I don't want to fight anymore of you guys, so give me the key," Zoro threatened only to receive more chuckling, "You're right. There's something wrong"

"Zoro! Look out!" Luffy called from the cage.

Zoro turned around to feel an immense pain in his stomach. Looking at his gut, Zoro found a hand with a knife sticking to him. Blood seeped out and stained his shirt.

The Pirates erupted into laughter.

"Zehahahahahahaha! The Chop-Chop Fruit is useful no?" Buggy asked as Zoro ripped the hand out of his body.

"_His body stuck back together! Is this the power of a devil fruit? We're screwed_," Nami couldn't believe this. A swordsman was useless against someone like Buggy.

"He's a monster!" Luffy completely ignored the fact he was made of lightning.

"I see you're bleeding Roronoa! Should I call a doctor? You might need stitches. Luckily I have thread and these knives!" Buggy mocked as Zoro held his wound in pain.

"_I came here to save Luffy damn it. We've barely even started as a crew and already we're going to be killed_," Zoro was angry with himself. He still hadn't reached his goal yet. He couldn't die here. Not yet! "Fuck you," it was barely audible but Luffy heard it. Everyone else felt it.

For Nami, it wasn't as strong but she could barely keep herself breathing.

"_NO WAY! HAKI! BUT HOW? NO ONE FROM EAST BLUE HAS EVER UNLOCKED HAKI BEFORE!_" Buggy was freaking out but did his best to keep his composure. He had felt the effects of Haki so many times while on Roger's ship this little bit wasn't enough to affect him. His crew on the other hand promptly fainted on their asses.

"_I'm so telling him I told you so later_," Luffy cheered on the inside. He knew choosing Zoro as first mate was smart. However, Zoro's wound was a concern. That and Buggy's power was troubling. Luffy needed to get out of the cage and deal with the clown himself.

"Impressive. However something like Haki takes years to learn to control and I can tell you're new to it. Don't worry about that though. You aren't going to live past the next few moments to have the need to!" Buggy laughed his head off until Luffy spoke up.

"Oi! Red Nose! I'm gonna kill you for hurting my First-Mate," Luffy threatened.

Buggy's crew, the ones that were still conscious, froze. Mugiwara had done it now.

"WHO HAS A BIG ROUND RED NOSE?" Buggy barked pissed beyond belief.

"I didn't say that much and you do! Zoro we're leaving!" Luffy commanded as Buggy, Buggy's crew, Nami, and Zoro all sweat dropped at Luffy's bluntness.

Zoro ran back towards Luffy, "If you think I'm just going to let you waltz on out of here you're dead wrong Roronoa!" Buggy separated his arms, pulling out two more knives, and shot them towards the retreating swordsman.

"_Shit_!" Zoro turned around in time to counter just in time.

"_I need to get out of here! I can't depend on these two_," Nami was looking for a way out when she spotted the still loaded canon, "_That's perfect_!" Nami turned to Zoro, "Hurry and flip the canon over!"

Zoro looked at the orange haired girl, confused, before realizing what she wanted him to do.

"OH SHIT! THE SPECIAL BUGGY BALL IS STILL INSIDE IT!" Buggy realized where this was going real fast. His crew was still out of it and only a few were beginning to come around.

"Here!" Nami threw the lite she still had to the green haired swordsman who had managed to flip the canon over. It didn't take long for the fuse to hit the gunpowder.

When the smoke cleared the two pirates and pirate thief were gone.

"DAMN IT!" Buggy was pissed beyond belief. Not only was his base of operations destroyed but also most of his crew was now dead, "Those kids are going to pay! WHOEVER THE FUCK IS STILL ALIVE, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND DON'T COME BACK WITHOUT THEIR FUCKING HEADS!"

Anyone that heard the order made themselves scarce.

"Are you sure these… common rats of thieves are worth such emotion Captain?" Mohji, the Buggy crew's first-mate, along with his lion Richie said having been roused from the explosion.

"Most of the crew is dead Mohji – OF COURSE THEY'RE WORTH SUCH ANGER! I WILL ENJOY CARVING THEIR BODIES INTO LITTLE PIECES! And the girl will have one of the happiest smiles ever sculpted on the human body! She'll never stop smiling again! ZEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Buggy was pissed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So whose bright idea was it to put you in a cage?" Zoro asked in a ragged breath as he set the cage down grunting while doing so.

"Mine I guess. It was my idea to go to Buggy's headquarters," Luffy said as he sat within the cage.

"And how exactly was getting caught and trapped in a cage a good idea?"

"Because now we know what Buggy can do."

"ARF!"

The small bark caught the two pirate's attention. Growling at them was a small gray-fur dog.

"Hm? What's a dog doing here? I thought this place was deserted," Zoro said as he sat down next to the cage and applied pressure to his wound, "And how long are you going to stay in there?"

"Heh, I guess there's no fooling you is there?" Luffy laughed as a bolt of lightning shot through the cage and came crashing down next to Zoro where Luffy reappeared, "Geez, that's a nasty wound. I should've got out sooner."

Luffy bent down as he took a look at Zoro's wound, "You think!? I don't know why you didn't use your powers sooner so you better have a good reason for making me take a hit like that."

"So this is where you two ran off to," Nami said as she walked up to them, "And what the hell was that lightning that just struck here?" She pointed up at the sky.

"Just our luck changing is all," Luffy laughed as he stood up, "So I change your mind yet?"

"Don't be ridiculous. All you've done so far is just sit around and be pathetic. Speaking of… how did you get out of the cage without the key?" Nami pointed to the still locked cage.

"Don't worry about that. I'm out and that's all that matters!" Luffy waved her question off, "Besides I need to address Zoro's wound before it gets any worse."

As Luffy bent down to help Zoro up, Nami finally took notice of the growling dog, "What's with the dog?"

"No idea. He was here when we got here."

"OI! Who are you people?" All three turned to see an old man in leather armor pads with a spear on his back.

"We're pirates!" Luffy replied before either Nami or Zoro could.

"STOP INCLUDING ME!" Nami bashed Luffy over the head, causing the lightning-man to wince in pain, "Idiot. Sorry for his stupidity. I, unfortunately, am stuck with these to idiots, but please don't associate me with them. I'm Scarlet."

"Zoro."

"Luffy!"

"I'm Boodle, the Village Chief here. I see you met Buggy the Clown," Boodle nodded at Zoro's wound.

"I'm going to kill him," Luffy spoke in an upbeat tone as he petted the dog and then continued to poke it.

"WHAT!" Boodle's eyes bulged. How could this young man just declare that he was going to kill one of the fiercest pirates in East Blue? "Do you have any idea who he is young man? Buggy the Clown is no ordinary man. He has a frightening power, and would kill you instantly. Although it's obvious you already know that from your friend's wound."

"We know that he ate a devil fruit already. It put Zoro at a disadvantage but not for me," Luffy laughed, "I like this dog!" The dog was now attempting to bite Luffy's arm off.

"You'll have to excuse him. He's not too bright and says stupid things a lot," Nami waved her hand in front of her face, "Anyway is there somewhere we can help treat this other idiot? If we don't hurry he'll bleed to death," Nami pointed to Zoro who just grunted at the insult.

"I would take him to the settlement outside the village but it's too far. My home is right next-door. Help me carry him lad," Doodle called for Luffy and together they carried Zoro into Doodle's home.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"So what's with the dog?" Luffy asked as Doodle had him and Nami sit at a table and serve tea while Zoro rested after having his wound treated.

"Shushu is guarding the Pet Food store his owner runs," Doodle lit up a pipe and started smoking, "The owner was my friend and ten years ago opened up that shop with Shushu. A good number of wonderful memories were forged there between the two. Shushu has been guarding the store while Buggy and his crew of pirates have been using this town as a base of operations. I'm sure you noticed the wounds on the poor thing?"

Both Nami and Luffy nodded their heads.

"Wounds from fighting Buggy's pirates. So far he's been able to keep them at bay but it probably won't be long before he's killed. The stubborn dog won't leave until his owner comes back," Doodle took a long drag on his pipe.

"I don't get it? Why would the owner leave his dog to guard the store all-alone? It doesn't make sense, especially if they have such a strong bond with each other," Nami said not understanding why the dog was still in the village.

"That man… has already passed on to the next world. Three months ago he was hospitalized and shortly after…" Nami and Luffy understood what wasn't said, "Before he went to the hospital he told Shushu to look after the store until he came back."

"So is it possible that Shushu is just waiting for his owner to come back?" Nami asked.

"That's what most people say but I think it's something else. Shushu's a smart dog and I believe he knows his owner is dead. I think that he's merely protecting something precious to him," Doodle smiled at the thought.

Luffy stared out the window toward the dog and couldn't help but smile and finger the edge of his hat.

Nami gripped harshly onto her left shoulder and did her best to hide tears that threatened to spill. Now was not the time to breakdown, especially because of a dog.

"I've decided," Luffy spoke up after a few minutes of silence. Both Doodle and Nami looked over at him.

"What do you mean?" Doodle asked, looking curiously at the young man.

"I'm going to take this town back from Buggy. Hiding and waiting to be found isn't my thing and the same goes for Zoro. Once he wakes up we'll take care of that clown," Luffy said seriously.

"DID YOU GO INSANE THE LAST 5 MINUTES?" Nami yelled at him, "And what do you expect to do? Get blown to bits or do you want to be cut to bits? Which one?"

"You really don't expect much from me do you Scarlet? That's ok. You're still mad, plus I think it would be good for you to see what I can do for yourself. Buggy is strong for someone from East Blue… but on the Grand Line he's nothing more than an ill-mannered child compared to some of the men I've both fought with and against," Luffy chuckled as memories he didn't want to think about resurfaced.

"You… you've been to the Grand Line?" Doodle stared at Luffy in awe. He remembered when Gold Roger started the new Pirate era and many of his friends traveled into those cursed waters. Only one ever came back and the horror that filled his eyes whenever One Piece or the Grand Line was mentioned would forever haunt Doodle's dreams. For such a young man to have come back and not have that same look shocked Doodle to the core.

"Yeah, my brother and I traveled there to find someone. Wasn't easy though, Ace had to learn how to navigate all over again. I still have trouble navigating but it's easier out on the Line," Luffy smiled at the memories of learning how to navigate the Grand Line with Ace.

"What do you mean 'learn to navigate again?'" Nami asked curious as to what he meant.

"For some reason the magnetic poles go haywire over the entire span of the Grand Line and using normal methods of navigation are useless. There's no way to tell which way is North, East, South or West. Instead you have to use a lo-"Luffy was cut off as a loud roar pierced the air.

Luffy, Nami and Doodle rushed outside to see Shushu barking at an enormous Lion with a sheep-man sitting on its head.

"What in the name of…" Doodle couldn't even finish his sentence as he stared in awe.

"Please don't be with Buggy. Please don't be with Buggy. PLEASE don't be with Buggy," Nami had a piece of her hope die at the sight of the lion.

"AMAZING!" Luffy was amazed at the sight, "I've never seen a sheep-man before!"

Nami, Shushu, Doodle, Mohji, and even the lion sweat-dropped.

"I'm not even going to bother," Nami pinched the bridge of her nose. How could she ever have had a crush on this idiot? He's more amazed with the giant lion's owner than the giant lion itself, the giant lion that was here to eat him no doubt.

"What?" Luffy asked confused.

"Forget it Luffy," Nami started rubbing her temple. She was getting a headache.

"Are you three the ones that have dared to go against Captain Buggy?" Mohji asked not really impressed with the three people in front of him.

"Yep!"

"No!"

"Tell Buggy to go to hell!"

"Which one of you is Roronoa Zoro?" Mohji asked, hoping to be the man to kill the famed Pirate Hunter. Of course, not knowing what Zoro looked like didn't help but he'd find him soon enough.

"He's sleeping, but I'll take you on Sheepy!" Luffy said as he pulled his hat to cover his eyes and gave a smirk of confidence.

"Luffy don't be stupid! That lion could swallow you whole!" Nami truly believed he was retarded.

"He's with Buggy, so he's the enemy regardless Nami. If we don't fight him he's just going to keep coming after us until we're dead for disrespecting Buggy. Might as well get rid of this fly now," Luffy stepped forward.

"Boy she's right. You're no match for such a beast, even if you have been to those cursed oceans no man could take on a monster like that," Doodle was not going to let Luffy throw his life away.

"Monster? That kitten? If anyone here is a monster it's me," Luffy spoke with a dangerous joy in his voice, "I need to show my navigator some of my strength Sheepy. So sorry in advanced."

"I am _not_ your navigator!" Nami yelled at him.

"And just what are you being sorry for boy? If you're trying to apologize for killing most of Captain Buggy's crew it's too late. You and your friends have to die now or Captain Buggy will never calm down. And who are you calling Sheepy! My name is Mohji!" Mohji yelled, "Richie, go ahead and eat them. Roronoa isn't here."

The lion stared at Luffy, Nami, and Boodle and licked his chops.

Shushu stayed off to the side staying in front of the Pet Store ready to make his move in cause any harm came to the store.

"Come on kitty! Bolt-Bolt!" Luffy pulled his arm back and decided to let the lion believe it could strike him down.

"Luffy move!" Nami yelled at the stubborn pirate. Why was he throwing his life away? He's a pirate. All he should care about is himself and yet he's trying to protect her, Doodle, Shushu, and Zoro.

"Boy if you don't move you'll die!"

"GO RICHIE SHOW THIS FOOL WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE THAT MOCK THE NAME OF BUGGY!" Mohji commanded.

Richie roared once more before raising one of its muscular paws and swatted at Luffy.

Luffy's smirk never left his face, even as a brilliant light began to engulf him and he vanished into a bolt of lightning, "Flash!"

Nami's and Doodle's eyes widened in shock as the Richie's attack missed and Luffy disappeared in a golden light before their eyes.

"What! Where did he go!?" Mohji looked around but found no sight of the straw-hat.

"Hey Sheepy!" Everyone looked up and looked in shock as Luffy was falling toward them, his right arm glowing a brilliant yellow, "Bolt-Bolt Hammer!" Luffy punched toward the beast tamer and lion as a strike of lightning struck the two.

After 30 seconds of continuous electrocution, Mohji and Richie were nothing but a smoldering pile of smoke on the ground as Luffy landed next to them, "Wh-what ar-are you?" Mohji struggled to asked as he looked up at the straw-hat pirate.

Luffy looked down at him with cold eyes, "I'm the man who's going to become the King of the Pirates."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ending: Otherside feat Fences – Macklemore x Ryan Lewis

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ugh. My keyboard is dying on me. Need to get a wired one. 'Till then I'm off to get new batteries!

Finishing the Buggy Arc next chapter because I got to this last line and just didn't want to write anymore for this chapter. I rehashed a lot from S.o.a.R. but did rewrite where I needed too. This will probably happen a bit more until I get past where I was in S.o.a.R. before really deviating not only from canon but also where I was going with S.o.a.R.

Reviews:

chance12: Yes this story is continuing.

Ohaeder: What/Where Ace is will be explained later on. I am sticking to canon with him in that he and Luffy separated when Ace turned 17 in order to honor Sabo's memory. Beyond that I'm not going to reveal anything else until the story is ready to tell you.

As for not including interaction with Dragon and Luffy, I feel that's too huge to just throw at the reader in the beginning. It was awesome the first few times it was done but now it's rather stale. I decided it would be better to show interaction with his mother and give a reason as to why Garp doesn't say anything about her and her over all absence in canon. Not only to give reason and motivation for Luffy to despise the World Government from a young age but also to show his life could've easily been different. Plus I have my own ideas for Luffy's interaction with Dragon.

I am not going to stick to canon 100%. The ripples of Luffy joining the R.A. will eventually appear as we get closer to the Grandline. More than likely the first real ripple will occur in the Arlong arc.

Capito Celcior: Luffy's stupidity is both a facade and isn't. At his core he's still the same rubber idiot we all know and love. What you need to keep in mind is that this Luffy is suffering the affects of war. He had to mature or die which is part of why he became a power house on the battlefield, basic survival. His stupidity is more or less a safety mechanism to help him cope with what he's done and seen. Yes, in canon he goes through a lot, as do many other characters, but Oda never really touches on things like PTSD and the affects that has on people.

The Revolutionary Ronin


End file.
